Between the Nineteen years?
by TheLastAngel90
Summary: Voldemort died and 19 years pass? what happened between those 19 years? you wanna know? so sit back and start reading cos thats what i'll write. Love, comedy, friendship, hurt, action! everything will be here. and about all char not Harry and Ginny only!
1. The After Match chp1

**A quick reminder before you start Reading: This is a FANFICTION! The characters are all J.'s master mind, and the plot although it's my original story it is still trying to follow J.K's Master plot. **

**Getting down to business some might recognize this as I had pasted it under another nick… but due to some circumstances I needed to remove that account so I created a new one. Hope u will re-read it again as I have added it a lot. Hope you enjoy the read.**

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it.

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than its worth." said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

_**The After Match**_

Harry's thought of going up in the dormitory were flushed with the sudden consideration of those people who were lying on the floor in the Great Hall. The though of those people seemed to come back to Hermione and Ron too and the atmosphere in the room changed from white to black. Hermione was now holding hands with Ron, whose eyes, which were still red from the thought of his brother's death, were fresh with tears again. The thought of going where Fred Weasley was laying with Remus' and Tonks' bodies and all the others heroes, who gave their own life in battle, was overwhelming.

They sprinted out of the Headmaster's office, outside near the gargoyle. It was for the first time that they actually saw what damage had been inflicted on the poor school. Every wall in the castle had been shattered or scratched or had remains of burned marks, reminder of deadly spells that had been fired during the battle. Giant spiders and the giants themselves had helped in most of the breaking of the school with their devastating force. As they arrived in the Great Hall, their eyes were attracted by the ceiling which was partly roofless, probably by a giant rock thrown by a giant, or two. All the survivors, who were still able to be in their mind, were helping in securing the castle, or else in taking care of the injured. The rest of the people were with their own familiars, some just happy that they are still all alive while others moaning their friend, relative's dead. Harry got caught in all the commotion, part of him blaming him, accusing him that this was all because of him. He couldn't deal with facing the Weasleys, so slowly, he slipped from Hermione and Ron and went near Tonks and Remus.

There faces were in peace, as if both had gone to sleep after a day's work, but this time they wouldn't wake again. Someone had placed their hands into each other, probably one of the Weasleys. It was a sad picture for Harry, with Remus dead, all of the Maurders were now gone, his last connection with his father and godfather. The thought of their son growing up without knowing his parents, was almost unbearable. It was too hard to remain fixed and of stone. Harry broke into tears and fell to his knees sobbing harder than ever. He wasn't just crying for the two in front of him, but for all those dear to him who died because of Voldemort: His parents, his godfather, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Fred, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Dobby, even Snape. He felt sorry Harry; sorry for all the times he accused Snape of betrayal.

"Harry…" It was a voice Harry knew well, but the tone she held was different, one he was blaming himself for. "…Are you ok Harry?"

Harry froze in place. He didn't know if he should turn and look at her, or just keep facing down. There was a silent atmosphere between them, until, not knowing what to do, Harry turned to face her. It was the first time Harry had seen Ginny looking so befuddled. She was worn out, full of scratches and dirt. Her face was pitiful, her eyes were red and remains of tears still lurked in her eyes. The blow of her lost brother was still fresh in her mind.

"… No… I'm not," sighed Harry finding his voice, "all these people on the floor… they shouldn't have died… if…just… if only I…"

"STOP IT!" shouted Ginny, "It's not your fault! All these people here had a reason to be here. Everyone knew the risks of being here tonight."

She had to force him up and drag him away, before Harry could part from Tonks and Lupin's side. Inside of him, with each step, dread was starting to get stronger; he was afraid to get near the Weasleys; afraid to see in what state they were, afraid that they might accuse him for Fred's dead, afraid to see the look in their eyes.

It was worse than he imagined, the feeling alone inside him was killing him. Ron, who had always been a shoulder for Harry, was crying desperately on Hermione, who was also crying. Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Percy were also in grieve, all surrounding George who was the worst of all. He was a total disaster. He was on all four, on the floor, punching it desperately, one blow after the other. All the blood oozing from his hand didn't stop him from lifting it and hitting the floor again. Mrs. Weasley wasn't any better, she was being held by her husband, while she kept calling for Fred to stop joking and wake up.

Mrs. Weasley, after what seemed a life time for Harry and seconds to her, ran to him and hugged him tightly crying, "Thank heavens! I thought I lost two sons in one night! Harry James Potter… don't you dare scare me like that again," she wailed.

It was only when she mentioned his name that Harry jolted up. He couldn't bring to face Mrs. Weasley, even if she was hugging him now, he could only whisper, "It's my entire fault…if just…if it weren't me-"

"-If it weren't for you", interrupted Molly forcefully. "The memory of that boggart would have become true, here, tonight, and I would have lost all my family and what's all dear to me including you. I love you as much as my own son." For her Harry was like a son in everything, but blood.

Even Molly's words weren't enough to completely convince Harry that he wasn't at fault for all that occurred. Harry still felt guilt.

Molly's words were ineffective. Harry still kept blaming everything on him, no matters what others said. Feeling more uncomfortable, he evaded the crowds and started to walk away. Without his knowing he ended up in front of the gargoyle.

"Can I?"

"Yes you may."

Taking a good look, the headmaster's office was the only room that looked completely unharmed apart from some small cracks in the wall and ceiling. All the headmasters had their eyes fixed on him, while he had his eyes fixed on only one portrait.

"Yes?" said the man in the painting.

"Thanks… and sorry…"

The man looked at harry with the same eyes Dumbledore used to do, with that uncomfortable feeling that he was being read in the mind.

"I have finally repaid my guilt, that's all."

The hate that Harry had felt for seven years had suddenly melted away. Harry now felt only guilt.

"All the times… every time you saw me… you never treated me like the others…Why?"

"You are the same as your father… rude, arrogant, a person always wanting to be the center of attraction, and you look like him in so many ways. I hated him from the first time we met on the Hogwarts express, and as you have seen from my memory, I hated him till he died."

"You loved her…"

"Yes," admitted Snape. "I made a mistake that night, when I told the Dark Lord about the prophecy."

Harry headed to the door, opened the door ajar and looked back. Snape looked like he still had something to say, but then again, he choose to keep his silence. Harry stayed several minutes fixed in place hoping Snape would tell him, but when silence kept prevailing, Harry sighed and left.

But the idea of going back in the ruckus of the Great Hall was far away from Harry's mind; instead, slowly he headed out in the fields for some air. From the outside, the castle looked in a bad shape, there was even a tower that had fallen and the shattered walls and windows were more visible from there. Harry smiled for a second when he saw Gwarp's head sticking out from one of the holes in the ceiling.

Maybe it was half an hour maybe more. In the distance Harry saw two shadows approaching him. He recognized Ron and Hermione. It looked as Hermione was trying to stop Ron for some reason. Ron had barley reached Harry when he shook of Hermione and punched Harry with all his force in his face. Harry was caught off guard and fell on the ground. Hermione ran immediately to Harry's side to see if he was ok. His glasses had broken and there was blood on his lips.

"WHY?! Why are you blaming yourself! Everyone in the hall would have been dead if it wasn't for you. Even if you didn't face You-Know…Vol-Voldemort, everyone would have stayed to battle till the end. And how do you repay them? By blaming it on you!" Ron was out of control. His face didn't tell if he was in grief for his brother or furious about Harry. "MY BROTHER DIED FOR THIS CAUSE!"

Harry kept starring at Ron's unexpected reaction. Their eyes were fixed on each other, while Hermione was on the verge of tears worrying about them. Time kept passing and both sides just kept silence looking at each other only without moving, it was as if time had stopped. Suddenly Harry lifted his arm and Ron without objection helped him to lift him up.

"Sorry… but you know…" said Harry massaging his chin. "You could have just talked me down."

"That was the only way I could put some reason in you… Sorry… but everyone is worried sick. You left without telling anyone," muttered Ron. "Let's go back… I want to be near my brother.

There was a moment of pause in which no one seemed to even breathe. Then as soon as everything had gone soundless, everything went back to normal and the three of them headed back to the Great Hall. Inside they saw a lot of people running around. The first though was of a surprise attack, which made then instantly go for their wands, but then they hear Professor McGonagall giving instructions to follow.

"Tonight every one will sleep here. Tomorrow all the hands that can help will start helping with the repairs of the Great Hall, and the day after, we will be able to give a farewell worth for all the heroes gathered here. Now everyone is to go to the dormitories, share beds, sleep on the couches, or sleep on the floor if you must but everyone is to go sleep and rest and this is an order."

All the injured were taken to the hospital wings or given priority for beds. The others started to make their way to stay comfortable as much as possible. There was lack of space but no one complained, everyone was too tired to complain. Some had to really lie on the floor to sleep.

Many had fallen asleep, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were still far from going to sleep. The sat near a fire talking and talking.

"Is it really over now?" Neville said softly. He knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from Harry.

"Yeah. This time once and for all." The tension on Neville seemed to have lifted up a bit.

Hermione had leaned on Ron's chest and was the first one to sleep.

"She had been crying her self out, no wonder she fell asleep," said Ron, gently playing with her hair, though he looked as tired as her.

Harry stood up. "I think I'll sleep in the next room next to our dormitory. Last I checked it was empty and I really wish to be alone, not that I don't want to be with you, I just want some time alone."

Without any complains, he got up and slowly, not to wake up others, headed to the next room. The ceiling, in the next room, had come down, but it only took a wave of his wand to clean out the ruble from the floor. Instead of repairing the ceiling, he left it destroyed, to have a clear view of the sky.

_Maybe it would make me relax a little, being alone_ _watching the stars_, he thought.

But not even a second had passed when Hermione half asleep and Ron came. He didn't have any more energy to argue with them to leave him alone. They conjured three beds on which they laid to view the new morning approaching, and the last few stars fade. Ron moved his bed closer to Hermione, sat there near her and caressing her hair delicately, until she fell asleep again. Then he got into his bed and within seconds he was asleep too, leaving Harry alone to dwell with his innersole, but making Harry understand the point that friends should stick together.

He was completely entranced in his thoughts that he didn't hear Ginny entering the class, or when she sat next to him. It was only when she had forced him down on his own bed, pressing her own body with his and planted a deep kiss on his lips, that Harry came to his senses. As it had happened before he felt her lips felt like fire-whiskey, even better. He took a closer look to Ginny; she was crying, looking at him and crying.

"I was really scared that you would never come back, Stupid! You made me really worry." She started to punch him in the chest one blow after another, relieving her anger and her happiness for Harry.

Harry had never seen her like this. Ginny who had always been a hard wall, strong and firm of mind. It was a surprise to see her this shaken, but he knew what he had to do. He gripped her tightly in his arms, and hugged her like never before and just stayed like that letting her cry her self out.

"You know… even I couldn't stop my self thinking of you and of the wonderful moments we spend together," he whispered undertone in her ears only for her to listen and caressing her hair like Ron had done with Hermione. "I never wanted you to suffer like that. Will you ever forgive me?"

That was all that he wanted from her, just her forgiveness. She hugged him tightly with tears still in her eyes, but she didn't answer his question. After a bit, Ginny got up and out of Harry's bed. Harry conjured a bed for Ginny to sleep in and after the last look at each other both went to sleep.

"Ron wake up!" whispered loudly in Ron's ear Hermione.

"What? We only slept one hour leave me to sleep…" groaned Ron.

"You have been sleeping seven hours!"

Not Ron only, but many people felt the same, like instead of hours they had only slept minutes. Only one person kept sleeping no matter how much they tried to wake him, until he was left alone to rest in peace.

"That's not fair! Why can Harry sleep and I can't?" asked Ron like a little child.

"Well… He is the man who after all defeated Him right _Ginny_?" asked Hermione looking at Ginny and winking to her, with a look that told her to be backed up by her. Ginny complied with Hermione's wishes and dragged Ron to the Hall, leaving Harry to sleep in quite.

Hermione called for Kreacher, who appeared at the command. Since the downfall of Voldemort, Kreacher was finally in peace that Regulus' wishes were fulfilled. All this would not have been possible if not for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks Kreacher. Do you mind going to the Burrow and Grimmauld Place to bring us some new clothes while we go to the bathrooms?"

"Everything for Regulus saviors!" bowed Kreacher and snapping his fingers he disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione, Ron and Ginny were heading down to the Great Hall in new clean clothes, better than the previous, torn or burned.

This was the first time in months that Harry had been able to sleep in peace, with dreams Voldemort free. It was hours later when he was awaken by a warm hand. He didn't need to open his eyes to recognize her. She had the same gentle hands as her daughter. Molly was sitting next to him trying to wake him up slowly.

"Harry are you awake?" she said as politely as possible.

"Is it late already, Mrs. Weasley?" replied Harry sitting on his bed and putting on his glasses.

"No, no, don't worry. You're a mess. I think you ought to go and take a shower. If you want to be alone I suggest you go to the prefects' bathrooms. McGonagall gave the password only to a few of us. She told me you might want to be alone for a bit more and have a good relaxing bath. The password is 'bubble bath'. Then come and join us in the Great Hall if you want." She left to the Great Hall leaving Harry yawning and stretching widely.

Harry, as instructed, headed to the prefect's bathroom. On his way, he noticed that a lot of people were working, not only to restore the Great Hall, but to restore the whole castle. Later, arriving at the prefect's bathroom, Harry gave the password and entered the room.

"Kreacher" Harry called.

"Master has asked for Kreacher?" bowing so low, that his nose was touching the floor.

Harry, after taking a good look at his clothes asked Kreacher. "Would you mind going to Grimmauld Place and get me some clothes, mine are all ruined."

With a snap of his fingers the elf had Harry's clothes in his hand, "Miss Granger wanted clothes, for her and Master Ron and his little sister, and told me to bring yours as well Master Harry," taking the bow position again.

"Thanks Kreacher. If you don't mind I would like to be alone" said Harry.

"Master doesn't need to thank Kreacher. Kreacher thanks Harry for helping master Regulus." With that, the elf dismissed himself and disappeared.

The bath was filled to the full, with all kinds of colored waters and bubbles; it was a wonder how the water or this bath had been untouched at all. Harry examined all the scars the adventure had caused them. All the burns from the wizard bank, Gringotts. All the other close escapes from Voldemort weren't left unscratched either. After what seemed like an hour, he got out, dressed and looked in the mirror. His glasses were in a disastrous state, where Ron had punched him. On wave oh his wand he thought _reparo_ and they were like new again. He looked at the figure in front of him. He wasn't the same boy who had walked seven years ago through Hogwarts' doors. He was taller and more muscular than before; his eyes were deep from a person who had been proven many times. The bolt scar was still on his forehead, a living proof of what Voldemort had done to him.

Harry joined in the labor of the castle; it was a good way to keep his mind occupied. It was already around three in the afternoon but nobody seemed to mind the work. House elves where seen all around the wizards trying to help here and there, or else offering refreshments or something to eat. Every one was giving the most to give their dead relatives a proper mourning. Around eight in the evening, all the people had stopped. The castle had not been completely repaired, but from the Great Hall to where Dumbledore was laid, everything was repaired. At quarter to nine dinner was served, everyone ate in silent; nobody was in any mood for lively talks or laughter.

That night every one settled comfortably to sleep; but Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry decided to get some distance from all the rest. The moon was out in the sky, visible from the roofless room. All sounds that showed movements had died; and silence fell on the group.

"So what's the deal? Are you going to tell us about you, are you together or not?" said Harry eyeing Ron and breaking the silence held in the air.

"I guess mate" said Ron turning slightly pink, directing his face to Hermione.

"Well we haven't said or did anything for now…after all what happened," replied Hermione as red as Ron.

"Well you seemed to be together every second of the day," Ginny said also eyeing them closely. Ron and Hermione kept silent their hands in a firm grip. "And during the work today they didn't fight, not even once."

"What about you two?" asked Ron, trying to repay, but was wrong to say that. Ginny who had been cheerful till a second before, laid down on bed with her back to all and only opened her mouth to murmur a soft goodnight to all, saying she was tired and wanted to get some early sleep.

She was still very unsure about Harry. The first time he left her was already awful enough, and even though they kissed each other, both at Harry's birthday and just yesterday she was still very insecure about what to do.

Harry noticed that Ron was eyeing him as if he was blaming him for the situation but Hermione nudged him and he got the meaning. All words were drowned, and so they went to sleep back to be awaken in the morning for there family's and friends funeral.

**That's it for chapter 1.**

**Hope you like it. It is what I think it would have happened… it is still too early to make things clear for everyone as a tragic moment is still hovering on our heroes. But stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope it will be out soon. Please comment ur review of the story they really help us modify and upgrade our work, as well as it makes us feel pleased that our work is being read and praised.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_**Dumbledore's Mission.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS.**_


	2. Dumbledore's misson chp2

_**Dumbledore's mission.**_

When morning came the next day, Harry was the first one to wake up. It was a cloudless weather although it felt like a thunderstorm was inside the castle. The others were all still sleeping, and wanting to let them sleep more, he left the room quietly. He had barely just gotten out of the room when he accidentally bumped directly into the new headmistress, Professor McGonagall, who looked in a hurry to go somewhere. Her eyes told Harry that she hadn't slept at all and he couldn't blame here at all.

"Ah… Mr. Potter, just the right person. I have been looking for you." Her face looked older and tired, but she still wore the same kind smile, that grandparents give their nephews. She was giving Harry a re-assuring face, but at the same time her actions told Harry that she was a bit nervous in talking with him.

"… Is something bothering you professor?" asked Harry.

"No Harry…actually… yes. I know this might be a bit selfish for me to ask, but, strait to the point. I want you to everyone here in the castle about the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

The question was like a lightning, instant and powerful. It took Harry by surprise that he didn't even know what to make of it. His heart started to race and so did his mind. In his mind he had only one thought now _what am I suppose to tell them?_

"This can be hard for you, and for that I am truly sorry, but all the people here have the right to know what happened yesterday. Everyone who had lost someone close to them need to know Harry… Will you do it? I am asking you as a person, not as your teacher or Headmistress" asked McGonagall in a pleading voice.

"If I really must…" Harry knew McGonagall for seven long years now, but never had he seen her as fragile as this moment. "Yes, I'll go it. You have my word Prof…Headmistress McGonagall."

"Thanks Harry, you're one who lost so much too. Sorry I can't stay any longer but preparations need to be taken of and time isn't with us," thanked McGonagall, with a weak smile.

Seconds later, McGonagall parted in the opposite way of Harry. As she had said, she was in a hurry to continue with all the preparation for the funeral, which was going to take place later that same day. By the time Harry had been joined by all the Weasleys and Hermione, the Great Hall had been already arranged. The tables had been removed from the way and lines of chairs had been adjusted to host all the people at Hogwarts. Further on in the front right under the speakers place were all the victims in their open coffin.

It was already two in the afternoon when the Great Hall started to fill up with all the residents of the castle. All the Hogwart's teachers and the Ministry representatives had been seated at the first and second rows. Behind them were seated the remaining members of 'The Order of the Phoenix', which included most of the closest members of 'Dumbledore's Army' like Neville and Luna. The Malfoys were present too, but seated themselves as far as possible behind.

Where usually the Headmaster would announce the new terms rules now stood a little tufty-haired man, dressed in plain black robes, the same person who was at Dumbledore's funeral. He was getting ready for his speech. Thirty minutes later the tiny man extracted a wand from his robe, pointed it to his neck and muttered 'sonorous'. His voice echoed through the entire hall.

"Hear me. Dear Wizards and Witches, house-elves, centaury and every living form gathered here with us. We are here to remember a battle… one that will be talked about for years to be. This will be marked as the day when finally He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was finally brought down once and for all! But at what price? At what cruel price? This is the price," he said motioning his hand at the tombs. "All of you came here knowing what the risks were… and some off you…" sighed the man. "Paid the highest price. Let their memory not be forgotten, nor their lost dreams. Pray for them and to us too. That we may never see again a scene like this till we die. Don't let blood ruin you… love each other…because…only with love…are we…to be free of wars…" ended the little tufty-haired man, dismissing himself from all the eyes fixed on him.

It was McGonagall's turn, she stood up slowly from the front row and slowly she walked to occupy the vacant place left by the tiny wizard. She muttered the same incantation 'sonorous'. The audience until now had not even noticed McGonagall, many of whom were still looking at the tiny wizard, absorbing his words, but with a clear of her throat she took their attention. Her eyes were red, she had been crying too from the wizard's words, but when she talked her voice was firm and solid. She asked for all the people who had lost a relative to share their victim's lives with the audience, their dreams and ambitions.

Her request was answered by many, as in turn they took the previous' person place and recounted the life of their dearly departed. After what looked like hours the only four persons that had remained were the members of the Order of the Phoenix: Lupin, Tonks, and Fred. It was Ron's turn to plug the courage. George was still too shocked to know what was happening. He didn't worry of looking stupid, he let his feelings go and his tears too. He told the audience how the Trio Fred, George and Lee, had left a great memory in these halls, how together they had joked, laughed and, why not, fought too. He then told them how Fred died doing what he believed was right, how he fought to bring down Voldemort. The name still shocked some people, but it was long past the time where Voldemort's name shocked Ron. At last when Ron had finished it was Harry's turn to represent the last two members of the order. Everyone felt silence at the presence of Harry waiting for him to talk.

"How many more had died that I cherished the most; mum, dad, Sirius, mad-eye Moody, Dobby, Dumbledore, Fred and for what cause?" stated Harry. "Love as Dumbledore would have certainly said… or the senses of adventure and risk… typically of Sirius," like Ron he couldn't stop from crying, although he laughed thinking about what Sirius might have thought. "Fred will be missed for all the laughs he gave us in these dark times. He with his twin brother George supported us till the end of this war. Thanks to them we were able to endure all these loses. Fred and George have been insuperable in every time it was to make someone laugh. Fred you were a close friend to all of us and as much as a brother to me."

"Tonks, who had always hated to be called Nymphadora, was a true woman till the end. She died for her son…for him to live in a better world. She was married to the werewolf, Lupin, also known as Moony by his friends. Lupin was a man who'd always helped the one in need. A man who I respect and regret his dead. Both of them shall not see their son grow to be a man, like many others who died that night. All who died here had family…dreams… and a future, which was taken away by a single man." He left a few second pass to let them absorb what he had just said. "May they all rest in peace." And he joined Ron and Hermione

Headmistress McGonagall and Kingsley had both agreed that the victims should be buried near the tomb of Dumbledore, although this privilege had only been given to Dumbledore before "only", it was given to all the victims of the war now. Everyone headed to the location to all known down near the lake, where Dumbledore still laid. More than fifty white tombs just like Dumbledore's were lying by the lake. Magic seemed to be erupting from the air itself. The centaury had also come out from the forbidden forest, but just as the last time only advanced till the border of the forest. Gwarp and Hagrid where together, grouped a little back from the tombs, to prevent themselves from knocking them by accident. All the people were now giving their last tribute, some new fresh wave of tears, others placed the victims' wand in the tomb, or like others, placing precious objects. After half an hour McGonagall asked that everyone should retake their places back in the great hall. Once everyone had been seated back in the Great Hall, McGonagall standing in front of everyone muttered the same incantation 'sonorous' to catch the attention of all those who were present.

"After talking to him, he has willingly accepted that it is yours to have…the true facts of the down fall of He-who…of Voldemort. Harry if you would like to come here dear."

Getting up he caught Hermione's and Ron's hands, and dragged them with him. He knew that they were as much as important as he was in the telling of the story. Everyone in the hall had eyes only for them and silence dominated the hall, until Harry spoke first.

"Dumbledore a year ago had given me instructions how to kill Voldemort," as usual people looked scared at the mention of his name. "Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself, once an old wise man told me. As I was saying we found out that Voldemort had created a Horcrux and not just one but seven…"

"Horcrux is the receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality….." explained Hermione, as the audience looked lost.

And so he started telling the entire story, from the pensive during which, Dumbledore, had lectured him about Voldemort's life, from when he was still a child, to the boy known by Tom Riddle, to the monster he became. The marriage of Bill and Fleur, and how it had been invaded by Death Eaters presence. He re told with the help of Hermione and Ron, how they entered the ministry of magic and stole the locket, how they had been changing places every day and the separation from Ron, only to return in the most crucial point to save Harry and the sword. How they ended in the Malfoy's manor and how they got to know of the cup, their robbery at the Gringotts bank and how they ended up at Hogwarts with the mission to find the lost diadem, and then the first battle.

After telling them about the shrieking shack, Ron and Hermione went silent, even they didn't know the rest of what happened and were also eager to hear. Harry started with the invisibility cloak, how he gave Neville a mission should he not make it. How he used the ring found in the snitch, how he faced Voldemort, and for the second time didn't die by the killing curse. He talked about what Dumbledore had told him and how he came back to life, until the point were everyone saw him in Hagrid's hand apparently dead and then he stopped, breathing, giving them time to puzzle everything together.

"That is all, Voldemort is dead and he ain't coming back. The death eaters may think all they want, but I'm sure that from their Dark Mark they know I speak the truth," said Harry.

The entire crowd looked perturbed by his speech. Some of them simply could not understand, some others were still looking directly at Harry, some others were petrified by what he had gone through and some just couldn't believe. Kingsley got up from his chair and joined Harry, even he who had fought Voldemort in the last battle, was shocked, by the journey that these three had traveled and more shocked of what Harry had endured.

"You have done well, your mother and father would have been proud of you, even Sirius," said Shacklebolt, speaking directly to him so that no one could hear him except Ron, Hermione and McGonagall. Harry looked pleased with Kingsley's words that he was crying now, not for sadness, but with a wide smile in thanks. "I guess we will meet soon Mr. Potter, but as you can guess Voldemort has caused quite a rout and as temporary minister of magic, I need to restore order." It was with that last comment that he set off to the borders of Hogwarts, from where he would disapparate.

Headmistress McGonagall once again with 'sonorous' told the audience that they might, if they wanted, spend another night at Hogwarts. She also asked that if anyone would like to offer their service to help with the repairs of the castle that would really be welcomed.

"Now please off to your rooms," said McGonagall. "Except you three" added hastily to Ron, Harry and Hermione. "If you would follow me please, I would like you to come in my new office."

McGonagall took them to the headmasters' now headmistress' office and stopped in front of the two now repaired gargoyles. "Password"

"Gryffindor," said the headmistress and the stair case appeared.

When they entered the room they were surprised. Not knowing how they had gotten there before them, Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised in finding all the order of the phoenix gathered there, except those who had died and Kinsley who had left for the ministry. McGonagall took her seat behind the desk, sat and conjured seats for everyone to sit.

"Thanks for all of you to come," politely thanked McGonagall. "Sorry for this…but… I believe that Mr. Potter still has something to tell us, which he didn't want to shared with the others."

This was true. Harry had recounted only just where he was and how they found the other Horcruxes. But this time Harry explained in detail everything that happened and what they really had gone true, about what they saw in Godric Hollow (which he didn't even mention to the others). Or how they got to Grimmauld palace and later loose it. The story was told in less than an hour by just filling the missing gaps that remained. Everyone went mute, even the previous headmasters, eyed them from top to bottom. Only Snape and Dumbledore seemed not to take much credit, they already knew these things or partly. All the Order now seemed to be thinking in a different way, the new added information seemed to add a perfect fit to the story. The filling gaps, now that they were said, made the story more unreal. The way he had retold them some parts, it made them think it was a miracle that they survived this long. But yet again it had been them, to bring The Dark Lord's downfall.

"That was very irresponsible, to go at you parents house, Harry James Potter," by the way he was addressed. He knew it was Ron's mum. "You could have died, HE would have surely known that you would have been tempted to go and see your parent's house or graves."

McGonagall dismissed them an hour later and darkness had already befallen in the castle. They made their way to the dormitories, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to their empty class room. They fell asleep immediately without having time to recount some of the events, as they felt very tired.

In the morning, as the three headed for breakfast, they noticed that it was emptier. Only the order and a couple of more people stayed, to help with the repairs of the castle. All the others even though Voldemort was dead, wanted to go back home, as soon as possible, and with them, their children. The school year had ended with Harry's appearance at Hogwarts and without classes or lessons to attend to, students needn't to stay there.

Repairs took most of the days, in which the walls were being restored to their places, windows were being repaired and portraits restored in their places. A routine had developed while the men took care of the busted walls and heavy spells, the women cleaned the castle. The repairing took them almost a month to finish them, but at the end Hogwarts looked like it had never been scene of such a violent war.

Only the Great Hall bore signs of the war. On the walls, shields of all the family surnames that took place in the fight were attached, together with photos of those who had died in the war. Behind the headmistress chair, a tablet was engraved in the wall with all the names of those who had died in the Hogwarts ground that night, when they faced Voldemort.

That night a great feast was done, with all the Order of the phoenix including Kingsley and the staff of Hogwarts. During the celebration, everyone ate as much as they could, as if they had never eaten or as if this was their last time eating.

"So Harry, I was wondering now that you don't need to hide anymore and you are of age, have you decided where you are going to live? Or work?" asked Kingsley.

"I though that maybe I should go to Grimmauld palace with Kreacher, since Sirius left me the house," said Harry although not as happy as he should. "As for work I don't know."

"Nonsense, you're coming with us for now. That's the least we could do for you and besides that enormous house, for only you and Kreacher is a waste," interrupted Molly. "You can lodge with Ron, as you always do."

"I don't want to be a bother Mrs. Weasley," replied Potter.

"None at all, Harry I would like it, if you accept Molly's invitation, or at least spend the summer holidays with us. We would appreciate it a lot, even you Hermione. For now you can stay with us too," said Mr. Weasley, while taking a sip from his goblet.

All the Weasleys had agreed on this point and did not accept any form of excuses, which Harry tried to come up with, until he finally had only one option but to accept. In reality, Harry wanted very much to spend a little more time with the Weasleys. They had now become his only family, except for his godson Teddy. That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He had missed Hogwarts a lot and wanted to enjoy the most of it, or at least the last bit. The night was beautiful, and Harry decided to stretch his legs, by going down to his favorite spot under the tree in the grounds.

It was only after midnight, when he got up and went inside and got back to the common room, in which they were now sleeping, since they had been drastically reduced from people who left. Breakfast in the morning was served as usual. Everyone got to eat at the Gryffindor table, including the staff. After breakfast, they all saluted each other. The day went on perfectly. They were to leave at mid-day. The three young heroes took there last little time, to go back and take a look at the Gryffindor tower and at the Great Hall, which had been their home these last weeks and months.

When they were at the gates ready to make their way to the Hogwarts express, McGonagall looked at the three of them.

"See you at the beginning of the term," she said.

They though she had forgotten that they had abandoned school and so missed their final year, so they did not pressed the mater. Two aurors had been sent by Kingsley, even though he knew that the group didn't need any. They were to protect them from any death eater who would wish for revenge. They had decided that the Weasleys would not travel by floo powder or apparition but by the Hogwarts express. It was the longest way home, but then again it was the best for all, and would give them time to reflect upon the things that had happened.

It was around six in the evening, when all the Weasleys, including Harry and Hermione arrived at platform nine and three quarters. It was still half a month before the normal summer holidays would start, but little did it matter for the time being. Three cars were waiting outside for them, to take them back to the Burrow, and with little effort, everyone got in and left back for their long awaited home.

**Hope you liked this chapter two. And please review your opinion**

**Some points that you may have noticed are that Ginny and Harry till now have not gotten together don't worry they will eventually since they get married but I don't want to make them a couple again so soon, let's give Ginny some time to think shall we?**

**Review and Review, tell your opinion and your thoughts, that's what makes a story even better your thoughts**

**I'm VERY SORRY CHAPTERS TAKE LONG TO PUBLISH!**

**but I work a lot during the days and in weekend I don't always have time :-(**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	3. Return to the Burrow chp3

**A/N: As they say 'home sweet home', so it is for the Weasleys now that war is over. Without further writing let me leave you to read and enjoy the chapter. **

_**Return to the Burrow**_

It looked so long ago that they had been here, that Harry, Ron and Hermione were enthusiastic to be back. Since Bill and Fleur's marriage, they had never been so close to the Burrow, except when they went to Mr. Lovegood and the longing they had felt. The burrow still looked the weirdest house as ever, but it looked like it had survived without a scratch of the war.

"Now children, I don't want to listen to any excuses," said Mr. Weasley. "You are all to stay here outside with Molly, until Charlie, Bill, Percy and I check the house from inside out for any special treat left for us."

They were rare the occasions in which their father would have denied them something funny, although to be treated like that after they had beaten Voldemort felt like they were little children, still they agreed to wait for them until the house was checked from door to chimney. The house was ensured from inside out for any types of traps. They also checked for any magical traces until finally after three hours of long search, Mr. Weasley called them back.

"Nothing at all, except for strange letters which we burned in case they might have contained any potion," calmed them Mr. Weasley. "If you want, you can go inside. The house is clear. Now Molly, I know we just returned home, but I wish to go to the ministry, maybe I can help Shacklebolt with his work."

"Can't you go tomorrow? We had just got back. I was hoping to remain a little longer together," spoke Molly worried.

"No mum, dad is right. I guess we should go back and help Kingsley, I mean he needs all the help he can get for now," added Percy. "What do you think Bill, Charlie?"

"Guess it is no use for now dad, let's just call the day off today, and after all it is already late. Tomorrow I'm going back to help with Gringotts'," said Bill before being interrupted by his wife's demand, "I'll come with you."

"What about you Charlie, back to Romania?" added Bill.

"No, I guess I'll head for the ministry as well, after all, I guess a couple of more hands will be useful. My friends can handle themselves in Romania. For know the situation here, is more important."

Percy and Arthur kept frontier about wanting to help Shacklebolt but as the discussion dragged on they gave up. They had to admit that they were tired from the long trip from Hogwarts. After the discussion had died out completely along with the sun, they entered the Burrow. George was the first to get inside and without much of a chat he murmured 'goodnight' and was off to his room. As usual the plans of where to sleep were left in Molly's hands. Ron had to share with Harry as usual, Ginny with Hermione, Bill and Charlie together while Percy and George got to sleep in their own rooms. As much as possible everyone wanted George to stay alone, maybe he would calm down sooner, but with so many people residing at the Burrow it was tough.

With all the people settled in their place, Molly asked, more properly ordered, everyone to head to bed for an early, long, relaxing sleep. Bill and Charlie were the first to go followed by the girls and boys. Only Percy remained downstairs waiting for George to fall asleep and not intrude on him.

Once in front of the bedroom, Hermione kissed Ron on the cheeks and hugged Harry and went to Ginny's bedroom. Ron and Harry were far from tired, so, they sat back to back on their bed looking at the sky from the window.

"So… finally it looks like I'm gonna live quietly for a long long time," said Harry smiling at the moon. "Thinking about it sure sounds strange right? Since the first day I learned I was a wizard, not a year had passed without me getting into any trouble. I don't even know what normal life is!" He laughed at the idea of him being normal.

"Mate, if I were you, I wouldn't count on a quiet life yet, you know, papers…popularity and …some revenge. I guess you can't call it an end yet, Voldemort's chapter, I mean. Although I guess he did end his," said Ron looking at the door than the window "You know I was wondering…"

"What?" Harry eyed Ron for a second.

"Since we're through from all the hiding and now we're of age…I was thinking of what we should do with our lives," started Ron. "I guess I'll ask dad about any work for me in the ministry, what about you?"

Harry knew he couldn't complete his dream of becoming an auror since he didn't do his N.E. exams. The question that Ron was asking had a lot of sense in it. Now that school was over, he had to start working for a living, even though the money left to him by his parents and godfather could have sustained him for more than twenty

"I don't know," finally replying after thinking a little. "I guess I'll ask your father for a little help, maybe he knows what I might do. To be completely honest with you Ron... I never thought I would survive all this."

Harry and Ron would have kept talking back to back all night long, if Mrs. Weasley didn't caught them and yelled at them to go to sleep. Harry had forgotten that he was Dursley free. He had got up early to prepare breakfast like he usually did when he was with the Dursleys before they got up. Maybe it was his lack of sleep, but he had forgotten that now he could use magic, he ended wasting the entire morning cooking and preparing food, not for four, but for eleven persons. (including him).

Molly had been tired too, apparently. She came rushing in the kitchen, murmuring that she had to prepare food for everyone, that she was late and another million things, until she noticed that Harry had prepared everything for her.

"Harry, you're a guest, you shouldn't have bothered," this time Harry for the first time could cut through her words.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, it was nothing, I got up early and was bored so I headed in the kitchen and whilst I was preparing food for me, thought to do yours as well."

"Ah that's sweet of you Harry dear."

Mrs. Weasley after her apologizing more than once for waking up late, headed upstairs to wake every one. Except George, all the family had gathered around the table for breakfast including Hermione and Fleur. All complimented Harry about his cooking that it was as good as Molly's, and a kick in joke from Bill, that his cooking was better than Fleur. After breakfast was finished, with their farewells all the male Weasleys except Ron and George headed to work. Molly was still sick worried about George, that he didn't come out not even for breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley didn't what him to bother, but Harry insisted to take him up breakfast.

"George?" asked Harry politely, "I have breakfast, do you wish me to come in?"

Maybe Harry was the best for this. He was the most one who had suffered from losses. After he got no response, he unlocked the door with his wand and entered the dark room. The curtains had been pulled down to obscure it.

Harry by now was used to nonverbal spells, _Wingardium__ leviosa_and the curtains pulled themselves magically up to light up the room. George didn't seem to notice Harry at all until sat on the bed near him.

"You know you're doing the wrong thing right?" said Harry, George eyed him but still didn't speak, "Fred would have wanted you to keep going. Maybe it's not the same but I can help. Siruis' death was a shock to me, I couldn't get over it, but I'm still here doing what he wanted me to do most... to live."

George was listening to every word Harry was speaking. After Harry said what he had to say, George spoke. "You know Harry, Fred had always wanted to get married and have children, he always wanted to make the whole world smile, and so did I." George's voice was shocked but firm. "When I saw him lying on the floor, it felt like half of me was dying with him, thinking off all the years we were together, only when he died I wasn't there near him."

"He died happy, protecting what he had loved most," Harry said, patting George on his shoulders, who was now looking at his bed, tears in his eyes. "He would have wanted you to continue what he left."

"I know you're right Harry, but this is still too difficult for me to accept. Voldemort died and that would have brought peace, but within me war just erupted, the fact that Fred is dead is unbearable."

"That will never change!" said Harry raising his voice. "Sirius died two years ago and I still can't forget it, even the shouts of my mother and father are still deep in my head. But they died so I could live, so I won't repay them by regretting their death."

"Harry can I stay alone please?" plead George.

"At one condition only," said Harry. "Tomorrow you eat with us, OK?"

After a minute or so of silence George whispered "I promise." Smiling a bit, George helped himself to breakfast.

Harry went down in the kitchen were Ron, Hermione and Ginny were gathered still talking and eating the last bits of breakfast. Harry joined in, and after Mrs. Weasley asked them to clear the table, they headed to the living room. They started to talk again till they had nothing more to say: Hogwarts, spells, news... The air was warmer in the room and so was outside, it looked like summer had arrived early that year.

Sooner and unexpected Ron came up with an idea. Near their house not far away there was a lake which was perfect for an early swim. He leaped from his seat and headed to the kitchen with a run.

"I wonder why he was in a rush" said Harry puzzled. Hermione had the same look on her face, only Ginny didn't' seem to bother. She had a pretty good idea what was Ron's plan. After less than ten minutes, Ron came rushing back from the kitchen.

"OK, she said we can go, but she's coming, she doesn't like to be alone with George and she'll not let us go alone either," with a bit of dread near the last part, told them Ron. "And by the way she said that we have to be ready in fifteen minutes so I guess we better hurry."

"Where are we going?" asked Harry, literally confused.

"To take a swim. There's a lake not far from here and since the weather is so fine why waste it?" finished Ron before rushing to his room.

Ginny and Hermione liked the idea that Ron had come up with and so did Harry, it was a good way to stop thinking a little about Fred. They ran back to their rooms, placed there swimming suits under there clothes and headed back downstairs.

Putting there wands in the back pocket of their trousers and bags, they headed out to where Mrs. Weasley was wait. Not more than five minutes had passed since they had left the Burrow that they didn't see the lake. It was quite a surprise for Harry and Hermione, who had resided at the Burrow more than once, to find a huge lake so close to the Burrow's residence.

"Aren't you going to swim, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione, noticing that she was normally dressed.

"Well I'm not going to swim, but I did bring with me some food in case we stay out long." She told them, "Ron can you please take the basket, and _without_ magic, you can't rely on magic for everything," said Molly emphasizing the 'without' as she saw Ron already reaching for his wand.

Grunting he obeyed, while both Hermione and Ginny giggled. Ron's plan differed from those he had though. The original plan was to get out, away from the family; maybe he could speak to Hermione about their relationship, since after the accident with Ginny they had not spoke about it. But with his mother breathing on his back, he thought this would not be possible, for now he wanted to keep this thing between the four of them. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had agreed that it was the best for know not to say anything, until the waters calm down.

Before swimming they decided to go for a walk. The 'Little' walk lasted for an hour in which the sun was high on them now. Hermione and Ginny sometimes ran a bit forward encouraging the boys to hurry up. Mrs. Weasley was as light as a feather, seeing her incredulous marching speed, Harry and Ron came last to the spot where they had left their belongings. The bag Mrs. Weasley had given Ron proved to tire him, so he was helped by Harry. The lake was more beautiful and inviting now; the rays emitted from the sun gleamed on the surface of the lake, coloring it in gold. It was a relaxing view after the long walk they just did.

Harry and Ron had to go a little bit away from the girls, under Mrs. Weasley's instruction to change into their swim robes. The girls started changing in there swimming suits, while Ron and Harry walked away, a bit more maybe than Mrs. Weasley would have taught would be a good distance to change. Ron did this in purpose, so until they changed and walked back they could talk in peace.

"I don't know what to do," sighed Ron, "I sought this occasion to speak with Hermione about us, but with mum near us, it is going to be impossible." With his mother keeping an eye on them, two people detaching themselves from the rest would be obvious. With his mother constant vigilance, they would not even be able to hold hands.

The young ones took a run and jumped in the lake disturbing the silence that had been there since morning, they enjoyed them selves, playing with both wizards games and muggle games usually played at the beach, or in this case, lake.

Mrs. Weasley had better to do than watch them all day playing. She had brought with her from home a book by Lockhart. The young ones enjoyed there time and time was what seemed to lack from Ron's view, seeing he wanted to have spent the whole day with Hermione, maybe even alone. _Harry and Ginny would have understood _thought Ron.

Around mid-day, Mrs. Weasley fell asleep, while reading how to keep gnomes at peace. Ron who had noticed this was about to grasp the opportunity to try and talk to Hermione about going a little bit in private, but he had barely reached her that Mrs. Weasley woke up and called them to come and have some food. A rare chance wasted for Ron.

Harry was wondering if Mrs. Weasley had thought of taking them all out, the food she had prepared would have taken her a lot more that fifteen minutes even by magic, but he didn't complain as it was delicious. Chatting broke out mostly from Ginny who was recounting the events in which the DA had caused trouble at Hogwarts, only to be reproved by her mother, while the others laughed. An hour passed talking together until Mrs. Weasley told them to enjoy their last hour, before packing and heading home to prepare dinner for all the Weasleys. It was already around two in the afternoon and they were enjoying some peace from everything, Mrs. Weasley took the book out again and started to read again.

Back at the Burrow, the post owl had arrived, hooting loudly so it could be heard; George had gotten down from his room, to see the source of the noise, to find that everyone went out. He paid the owl and sat in a chair close behind. Having nothing to do, he went through all the letters sorting them out. Everything seemed so quite to him that he thought he had woken up in another house.

He looked at his mother's magical clock which had been magical added for Fleur, Harry and Hermione to be seen on it. Fleur, Bill, Percy, Charlie and their Father were at work, while looking at Ginny's, Ron's, Hermione's, Harry's and his mother's they were outside. He knew the house was all his and this would have been a miracle to him and his brother to make jokes around the whole house, or experiment like they used to when their mother wasn't home to keep an eye on them.

_But this now was impossible _he though, His brother was now death, and once again he started to look grim.

After laying the post on the table, George headed to the garden and to pass some time he started to pick on the gnomes. Sooner than ever he got bored from all of this, it seemed to him that without his brother, every amusing thing had lost its value. Thinking to relax a little he headed to the shower. He turned the cold water, which was freezing his body but he didn't care. The silence and cold water rushing on him were his sought for some peace of mind.

Nude in the shower all his battle marks were visible, mostly two things, his missing ear, and a scar on his chest probably done by a flying curse. His hands had also not healed from all the rage he exploded when hitting the floor from grief for his brother. After finishing from the shower, seeing that he would not be bothered for a while he decided to stay in the living room lying on the couch. As the time passed his eyes felt heavy and without knowing he fell asleep.

At mid-day he was lying asleep there quietly like a normal man on a Sunday morning, until the door bell rang. At first George thought it was his imagination that he heard the door ring, but then it rang again. George wasn't in the mood to face people, but still out of politeness he opened the door. His jaw dropped a little, leaving his mouth wide open in front of the figure. He was stupefied in place without a spell, if he wanted to move he could, but chose not to. His mind was running in every corner of his head trying to come back in his sense but to no use.

The figure could barely be seen with the light emitted by the sun (George was used to the dark by know), but still he recognized the eyes immediately.

Before making his mind a question pooped out in his head.

"What are you doing here?" he said, his eyes could tell that he was very worried by the unexpected guest in front of him "You're the last person that I would have thought of showing up!"

George was speaking without logic; it looked like he couldn't believe his own eyes. Before saying another word he was interrupted by the figure in front of him.

"May I come in?" said the figure shocked.

"Yes." Said George, leading the person to the living room closing the door behind him.

**Now this is a surprise! Who is this person that shocked George so much? Why did She/He come to see him?**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to both the twins who had been the most funny characters in all Harry Potter's Books.**

**Thanks for sticking up with me and there are still loads to come: Harry and Ginny the main Characters are still in the shadows but maybe not for long, let's wait till things settle down between all the Weasleys.**

**Thanks for your support. **

**May the power of the magical world flow through you. (to all readers) **

**Review please! Thanks as always!**

**Also I wrote a small funny story if anyone would like to read it**

**.net/story/story_?storyid=6026176&chapter=1d **


	4. Fred's Letter chp4

**A/N: Hope you had fun reading the previous chapter and without any more distraction lets continue the story where we left it!**

_**Fred's Letter.**_

George was still disbelieved by the appearance of the person standing in front of him. It was Angelina Johnson standing there, face to face with him. Here hazel eyes were red; clearly just before George opened the door, she had been drying her tears. She looked shocked, nothing like the Gryffindor chaser, always ready for battle. George was puzzled, his brain seemed to have stopped. Silences dominated in the room were the two were now standing looking at each other.

"Sit… sit down, Angelina," George trying to smile, but only managed to make an ominous face. "So…what…err… brings you here Angelina?"

"Fred…" even her voice was unbearable to hear.

"Are you OK? I… I know… the feelings you're having, we're the same… I know you're missing him too." George was the only person, after all, who knew that Angelina and Fred had been dating since the day after the Yule Ball. Since that dance, they had been going out frequently, until they had to flee from the death eaters.

Angelina looked older than ever, it was almost not believable that the once great Gryffindor chaser was reduced in this condition. George, although he himself was confused, a thing was clear to him; Angelina didn't just show up for some comfort. He knew that she had come for a specific reason, but whatever it was, it could wait until she was ready to say it herself. One minute looked like an hour, waiting for her to say the reason for her sudden visit. The long absence of words was finally interrupted by her.

"F…Fr…ed, left…left m-me a letter to…to read, o…o…only in…n case he… should have d…d…d…" the last word was mimed. Saying the word was like accepting the fact, which clearly she didn't quite yet do.

She slowly took out an envelope, the paper looked worn, apparently from the many times she read it. Slowly from it she took out another envelope. This looked brand new, Angelina's eyes looked directly in his and then addressed to him.

"F-Fred… l-l-left this w-with me as…as well," every word she was uttering were a torment for her. "It…it is… addressed to you."

Angelina gave him the letter and without anymore strength to sustain her, she dropped herself on the couch. George opened the letter delicately to read the letter, murmured 'Impervius' on it and started to read the letter.

_Dear George,_

_If, you're reading this, well, unfortunately that must mean I'm dead. Well I'm sorry, five minutes younger brother, but this is where our roads will part for us. Still, I wanted to leave you some words for you to remember me with, in case I can't live long enough to say them to you while I'm alive. You're the best twin brother anyone can have. I'm sorry I won't get old with you or teach our sons and daughters or their children some funny jokes and pranks to do; I hope you will do that for me._

_You know something, this is the last time you're gonna hear or in this case read something from me, and I thought to be your cheering support for my own death. I know the others won't help a lot, even though I think Harry will try his best to butt in, noise friend. _

_Our dream, since we were just toddlers, was to open a shop. Not any normal shop, but the best joke shop in the world. Better than Zonko's joke shop. A shop entirely filled with every type of mischief pranks and jokes we could think about. Stuff to get others to laugh and get themselves in trouble. Thanks to Harry, last year we fulfilled our dream, even if I have to regret, I didn't enjoy it that much since, well, I'm already dead._

_This may look selfish, but I need you to do some things for me, please. Just think of it as a last courtesy for me, shall we? Say sorry to mum. Tell her that, although, all the things we did and all the shouts, I still love her, even from where I am now; and say all this to our family, that I loved them all. Thank Harry, for if it wasn't for him our dream would have never come to life. Tell him that the shop will stay open and that you will keep it running. That's my second request, KEEP THE SHOP OPEN. I know you will choose the right thing and to replace me, take Angelina in the shop. She needs it, now that her family was all killed, except her._

_I'm also leaving you with my most precious thing I have, Angelina. Take care of her and be with her. She had meant the whole world, and I to her. She is in need of comfort, which I know you'll give her. Under my pillows there are two boxes, one red and one blue. Take the blue one and hide it, it contains a ring that I had indented to give her, at the end of the war. You keep it until the time comes when you'll use it, but give her the red one and I hope you both enjoy it. Please take care of her, I can't leave her to anyone but you, I'll know you'll do that for me. _

_Farewell my five minutes younger brother and cheer up. This isn't a definite good bye, we shall meet someday, hope not soon enough for where I'm going._

_Your twin brother, _

_Fred Weasley._

_P.S: give the ring to your spouse, when you get married. _

George had to read the letter for about ten times, until he was at peace with his self. It was a good thing that he made the 'Impervius' spell to protect the letter, otherwise with all the fresh new tears, he would have ruined it. He was hugging Angelina, without the conscience of doing so. Little by little he explained the content of the letter, deliberately, skipping the part about the ring, which he kept hidden from her. The idea of opening the shop was a stab for George, but for his brother's will he accepted it. Angelina also took the job, without any second thoughts.

"Erm… Angelina, erm… can you, can you come to my room, please?" asked George. "As the letter said…mmm… Fred had left you a box under his pillows…so…I guess… err… if you want we can go and see it."

Angelina looked distracted by the sudden request from George, but knowing him better, she let him lead the way. With George right in front of her they headed to his room. The room looked symmetrical as if it was only half and the other part was a mirror, only the boxes and litter and some wall burns showed that it looked that two people lived there. Upon entering the room George headed for his brother's bed, taking the two boxes out and hid the blue one. Angelina sat down on George's bed and waited for him to sit by her. George gave her the little package with a small note attached to it.

'_Hope you like it. And please take a step back,' _said the note.

She opened the package and, as advised, took a step back from where she had been standing. A small flame appeared and two small fire works erupted. The fireworks soon exploded to multiply into more, until the room was filled with about a hundred of them; they were joining forming two figures which both George and Angelina had recognized. It was Fred and Angelina in a firework version dancing hand in hand. Color changing every few second and background music erupted as if it was back at the Yule ball. Angelina was tearing again on George's shoulder watching every second of the last gift from Fred. The song took about ten minutes to finish in which the fireworks kept dancing. Once it was all over, they turned bright red and erupted from George's room to the sky where they started to explode giving a beautiful view even in plain day light. They sounded loud, and surely the entire nearby village could hear them. After half an hour of continued booming and color sparking, the fireworks started to explode so that from them a rain of flowers and sparks descended from the sky. Angelina had eyes only for the show and once it had finished she kept looking at the sky as if waiting for him to pop out of thin air, with his big smile.

George was also very shocked and happy, for the first time he was crying but laughing loudly, people would have thought he was mad, but for George it was something very important. The show that George had witnessed was a creation his brother had been creating since he opened the shop and was pleased that he had managed to finish it in time, it was something that had meant a lot for Fred. Angelina kept crying all the time, while George kept patting her head gently until she fell asleep on him. He took her and laid her on the bed while he went down in the kitchen, he knew that his mother would have heard all the commotion and that it would be only a matter of minutes until she would appear.

On the other side, near the lake, his mother who had been reading and was starting to fall asleep, was wide awake now, urging the children to get out of the water and change to head back to the burrow. Clearly she was thinking that George had just done something stupid in his state, and was already blaming herself for letting him stay alone in the house, while she was with the children having some fun time. Within five minutes the children were already dressed, and started to run back home _to witness some horrific view _or so they thought. In a blink of an eye they were already home. Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach the door's knob from the backside. Entering the kitchen she saw George sitting at the table drinking a pumpkin juice. He was calmer than the past days, although he looked more mature than ever.

"What happened here George?" started Mrs. Weasley, "I saw all those fire works. What were you doing?"

"Me? Nothing." Explained George quietly grinning his mischief smile that was always on the twins faces. "What you saw was all Fred's work."

Mentioning the name for the first time aloud felt like emptying his stomach and it felt a bit relieving. Mrs. Weasley thought that he had gone mad and was already going to call for her husband, when George got up.

"Wait a second mum and you'll understand." And so she did, after what seemed like an hour of talk, Mrs. Weasley threw herself in a nearby chair crying again. Hermione also started to sob on Ron's shoulder, and Ginny who was also crying was taken by Harry to sit down. All of this was given to them unexpectedly; Fred's letter, his wishes and the last gift he had prepared.

"I guess we should leave the poor girl to lie on the bed for now. We will wake her up to eat with us; I guess she is in no condition to be alone also." Mrs. Weasley was still sobbing, but she had got up and with a wave of her wand she produced a patronus to send a message to Arthur about their guest. "Can you go to the living room please? I will start the cooking."

"May I help?" asked Hermione.

"No need dear, I can do everything on my own. Why don't you go rest in the living room with the others dear?," said sweetly Mrs. Weasley.

"Please, I would like to help, if I'm not a bother," said as if she was pleading.

"Oh OK you can stay and if you want, you too Ginny," replied Molly as if she knew what Ginny had been thinking.

So the girls ended all in the kitchen preparing food for twelve people. The boys were to stay in the living room. Staying with George they didn't think that there was going to be a chatty mood. But it proved them wrong. George might have had still the look of grief on his face, but he looked like he had changed. Sitting quietly on the sofa George spoke lightly.

"He wanted me to keep the shop open, and that's what I'm gonna do. After all it was his last request, why not grant it then?"

George was speaking to both the other two as if questioning them. Harry and Ron had both agreed on this point that he should open the shop again.

"George, when are you thinking of re opening the shop?" asked Harry trying to keep up the good conversation that had started.

"I guess tomorrow I'll make a trip to Diagon Alley to see in which state is the shop. With what we did, it will be a miracle if there is still a piece attached to its place," he stated, with a faint smile.

They kept talking about the shop and after his plea for help, Ron and Harry accepted to come and help him check the shop the next day. Time went flying by, and by the time they had finished speaking, Bill had arrived from the bank shortly followed by the rest. George was calmer and greeted them but his brother's loss still showed on him. With the excuse to wake up Angelina he headed up stairs, he was back to normal, but still he preferred to be alone.

Fleur upon arriving back, headed immediately to the kitchen to help in the preparing of dinner, but Mrs. Weasley told her to rest a bit after a day's work. It was true, both at the ministry and at the Gringotts bank, chaos was ruling due to the repairs and rearranging of things since Voldemort's death. Mr. Weasley along with Bill, Charlie and Percy were discussing their work day on the sofas. Ron and Harry were the only two feeling out of place, and since they had nothing better to do they headed outside to enjoy some peace before they ate.

Dinner was served around seven in the evening. Angelina sat near George and despite her dark skin her face was red from the blushing about being a guest there. Dinner went smoothly. No Fred topics were discussed, they were left for later when their stomachs were full. Dinner finished pleasantly and everyone headed in the kitchen. Although Mrs. Weasley didn't like it, Harry had called Kreacher to bring two bottles of fire whiskey with him as he thought it would be needed. Kreacher was ordered to clean the kitchen for . She wanted to refuse, but she knew that she had to listen to the conversation that was going to start so she let him be with the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley thanked Harry a lot for the bottle and didn't have any regrets that Harry brought it. Out of thin air he produced eleven glasses and filled them up. After everyone was seated in place, George who knew this was his queue, started to retell the story starting from when he opened the door and found Angelina in the doorway. He went on to explain Fred's letter, about the shop and about his family. (Mrs. Weasley started to sob again on her husband's shoulders.)

He told them about what he wanted from his younger twin brother. (Leaving out the fact about Angelina) and ended with the telling of the fireworks story as a last gift from Fred.

Everyone was shocked to the point that they had the exact reaction of George and Angelina when they saw the fireworks. Everyone smiled at Fred's last gesture, and Ginny, although now crying on her mother's thigh, chuckled saying, "typical of Fred, show off..."

The fire whiskey was having his right effect. It seemed that the room was filled with a new wave of feelings, although the death of a brother and son could not be forgotten so easy, it seemed that this conversation has helped in the relief of their souls.

After the discussion was finished George offered his room to Angelina which she reluctantly accepted, while George offered to sleep on the couch. For the first time, that night, since Voldemort's death, all the Weasleys slept peacefully, maybe even George. This whole story had left a deep impression within there hearts, in Dumbledore's words _the effect of love and bonds._

In the morning Mrs. Weasley woke up to find breakfast already served. She thought this was Harry's work again, until she remembered him walking to the bathroom from Ron's room. Without noticing she screamed, all the house got up and all the living people were in the kitchen (including Angelina) with their wands out.

"Oh sorry, I just got carried away seeing Kreacher in the house, and thought he was something else," said still a bit tensed.

"Kreacher begs forgiveness. Master Harry asked me if I could prepare breakfast since I was here," finished Kreacher with his usual bow.

"Sorry Kreacher," replied politely Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, since Molly's accident is over, we might as well sit down and eat. Angelina you can stay as well and there's no need to be shy," smiled Mr. Weasley with a father's look.

Breakfast was eaten with a lot of topics involving mainly that days' work. After half an hour, every one was finished and was ready for work. Like the day before, everyone except George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and today Angelina, left to work. Like George had planned the day before with Ron and Harry, they were to go to the shop.

"Now, before any of you three start objecting," said George pointing to the three girls. "It isn't that I don't want you, but as a matter of safety, to speak frankly we left the shop unprotected and I don't want any of you to get hurt. The death eaters or any other follower, might have set up some traps and I think it should be safer this way. After all, Ginny, you're not allowed magic yet, and you, Angelina, are in no state to fight should there be the need. And I'm leaving you behind, Hermione, to take care of them and help them from mum's hands," he finished jokingly.

The girls did not press the matter for long. Hermione knew that she was to stay, from Ron's request, involving the fact that he didn't want her to be in danger and did not pressure the topic. From Angelina's view, it was the right thing to do. She was in no fit to repel even the weakest spell, although she looked a bit better. And Ginny's chapter didn't need any consultation. It was true, since she was not of age, she couldn't perform any magic outside school, so she had to abandon any loop hole she was trying to find.

The three guys headed to the leaky cauldron, from where they would go to Diagon, to await the scene that would present at them once they arrive at their destination.

**A/N: huh? Typical of Fred right? Did you like the firework dance? And all the rest? And what will they find in Diagon alley? What about the shop? All this in the next chapter!**

**The next chapter: Unexpected departure.**

**Who do you thing will leave and from where? Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, George, Bill…? Or more than one?**

**I'd really like if you could put some feedback for the work! Thanks to all you guys!**


	5. Unexpected Departure chp5

**A/N: All the Characters belong to J. and her mastermind. The story is mine, but with facts stated by J.K herself. **

**Now enjoy this new chapter and please review your opinion. **

**Start reading and have fun.**

_**Unexpected departure.**_

Diagon Alley looked a bit more cheerful than it had been these last months. Most of the shops that had been closed since Voldemort's return were opened again. The only exception were those whose owners, unfortunately, had died in the course of the war. The Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was one of these shops that had remained closed. Harry had taken a liking for the shop and its owner. It reminded him back in his third year; when the owner used to help him with his schoolwork and would give him free ice creams. Harry conjured some flowers, placed them on the door steps and then bowed his head and continued to walk.

The Weasley's shop was situated at number 93. Harry had to travel under his invisibility cloak. His popularity had increased tenfold more since Voldemort's death. The shop was as George had predicted, from the outside it was unrecognizable, not even a single glass or poster had remained intact. Once they saw that the coast was clear, except for an old witch in a corner who looked asleep, Harry took off the cloak.

"Just be careful alright?" George told them. After his brother's death, George had become over protective about everyone he knew and didn't want to see any one else get hurt.

The door stood ajar, unlocked. Inside the shop it was so dark that George was forced to mutter 'Lumos' to light up inside a bit. Still with just one want lit the inside of the shop was still a bit dark for the eyes to see clearly. All in all here it seemed to have sustained less damage than what looked from the outside. Ron was the last to enter the shop and kept looking behind him with an uneasy look on his face.

"What's wrong? Scared of the dark?" teased Harry, as he started to circle around the room in search of any traps or anything thing else still usable.

"Very funny. No, you remember that old witch we saw?" said Ron more disturbed then before, they nodded they had seen her too. "Well she has disappeared."

George was about to start picking on Ron about his wild imagination, when they were interrupted brutally by Harry, who had dived at them and pushed them behind the counter just in time, as three flashes of green light passed over their heads.

"Stay down!" instructed Harry "We aren't alone. I think the old lady was a fake. They knew that at some point I might show up here or any of you. Now from what I saw there were only three green waves, so there must be three. On the count of three we'll fire back. It is better if we separate around the room it might confuse them. Just be careful there could be more!"

Ron and George agreed and waited for Harry to count, "one, two, THREE!" they bellowed and cried 'STUPIFY'. The three wizards ducked sideways to evade the stunning spells shot at them. Unluckily for one of them, Harry had also sent another spell, in a non-verbal way, which caught one of them by surprise and smashed him against a shelf to the floor, from where he remained paralyzed. Ron's wand went flying from his hand, as one of the remaining two had shot a disarming spell at him. Luckily for Ron, George was there just in time to prevent a killing curse that was directed at his brother. George and Harry took control of the situation and started firing random spells at the two wizards, who likewise, were shooting back. Once Ron had managed to retrieve his wand from the floor, it was three on two. The two remaining invaders were overwhelmed and were also paralyzed by Ron, George and Harry's spells.

Gasping for breath, the three of them sat on the floor looking at the three stunned wizards in front of them. Except Ron, who had a small cut under his left eye, they were all fine. As they tied the three intruders together, they exposed their arm to see just a very faint, but still visible, dark mark. All the three faces in front of them were new to Harry, George and Ron. The shortest one was a woman, the old witch that had been outside. Taking a closer look, she looked like she was barely in her forties and had altered her appearance to look like she was old. The other two looked like they had the same face, twins in every detail except their heights. Harry summoned his patronus that took the form of a stag and sent it to alert the ministry about the attack.

"Now, all we have to do is to wait for the ministry to come. I don't think they will delay long," said Harry with a certain tone that relaxed the other two.

"Well at least there is a good view in all of this," said Ron now taking a more relaxed position. "The girls didn't risk getting hurt by coming too."

"For a first time, you said something good, Ron" said George laughing a bit.

They all laughed although Ron got a bit pink too. All this confusion had sent Fred out of their mind for the time being. After less than half an hour, a squad of aurors along with Mr. Weasley came on the place.

"Are you all right?" asked Mr. Weasley as he surveyed them all from head to foot. "What happened under your eye Ron?"

"Nothing, it was just an unfriendly curse dad, nothing permanent," said Ron in an assuring voice to his father.

The aurors took one last step around the shop, as to ensure nothing else was there and once they saw fit that everything was secure, they headed immediately to Azkaban to deliver the new fresh arrival and then headed back to the ministry.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" asked Mr. Weasley as if to find something to make him linger a bit longer.

"Yeah dad, everything is fine now," assured George.

"Just remember... there are a lot of people who will hate us for what we did! Not everyone had to fear HIM."

With his mind at ease, Mr. Weasley left them to start their workings on the shop. On George's indications, they started to sort all the stuff that was lying on the floor. All that was usable again, was placed in one corner, while all the stuff that had been damaged beyond repair was thrown away.

They hadn't taken care of the time and without them noticing , six in the evening came and passed. As George saw that this was going to take a quite more time than he had expected, he decided that if they wanted, they could sleep in the shop. Harry had found no objection, but Ron thought that the place wasn't safe. Once George told him that they would go to a restaurant and that he would pay for everything Ron accepted to stay. To not make Mrs. Weasley worry, they wrote her a letter, informing her that they had decided to stay in Diagon Alley and would only arrive home the next day late. Ron and George ate at a restaurant not very far from Gringotts bank. Harry couldn't join in the meal, he had said that he would have attracted too many people, so he had to wait until they finished theirs and brought his back. The food served at the restaurant was delicious. George and Ron ate till they couldn't anymore and once they had finished, they ordered Harry's food with some desert for later. Around seven thirty, the two men headed back to the shop, with Harry's food warm in the bag.

"Well, it's about time! I thought that you had forgotten me here," said Harry a bit irritated by how long he had to wait for them.

"Sorry Harry, but it's all Ron's fault. To fill him up he had to eat five plates," said George looking at Ron. "Remind me never to buy him food again. OK Harry? Here is yours."

"Thanks George, I thought that Ron might have even eaten my share," he said while he grabbed the hot bag and opened it. "And by the way thanks George."

"No problem."

While Harry started to eat his so long waited dinner, Ron and George filled Harry with what they were hearing in the restaurant. It was hilarious the way they had already changed it. It was being said that Harry came through the sky on a tamed dragon, breathing fire on the Death Eaters, to land in the Hogwarts' grounds. Whilst recounting these events they started to laugh, George's mood had improved a lot since Angelina's arrival with his brother's letter. The tip of their laugh was when Ron got up and while heading to the bathroom he tripped on an empty box.

Once Harry had finished dinner and they all ate the desert, they called it a day. With the earlier attack they didn't dare to sleep without any magical protection. As Ron and Harry were more used to this, George left this to them, while he darkened the glasses, that had been repaired earlier, so that nobody could see through them. By the end of their spells they thought that it was safe enough to even match Hogwarts.

"Hemm…ok...mmm…tell me something Ron. Wasn't it a bit exaggerated? Why would a balloon troll provide safety?" said George with a questioning look on his face.

"Beats me, I though it was scary that's all," said Ron as he turned scarlet pink, once George and Harry busted crying with laughter.

Around eleven, feeling that they were secure enough and had eaten and laughed enough, they went to sleep. The next day, apart from Ron who always slept till late, George and Harry woke early. Seeing as Harry was confined inside, George volunteered to go and buy some coffee and breakfast for them, before they start a new day's work. Once they had managed to budge Ron from his sleep, they took their breakfast. While Ron and Harry were eating, George explained what their roles would be and what they had to do. When they were finished from both breakfast and George's instructions they started to work. Just as they started to work, barely five minutes had passed that an owl came, soaring through one of the broken windows. (The protective enchantments were lifted in the morning when Harry woke up.) It was Ron's owl Pig with a small letter attached to its leg. Ron took the letter and saw that the writing was Hermione's, he cleared his throat and read it loudly for the other two to hear.

_Hello guys. Hope that everything is ok. We heard about the accident that happened yesterday and I hope none of you are hurt, Mr. Weasley didn't tell us much, although, he showed a bit of concern regarding Ron, something about his eye. Mrs. Weasley has told me to tell you that if you do not intend to come back today either, she is coming to drag you home, so you'd better hurry what every there is to do and come back. _

_See you at dinner._

_Hermione,_

_P.S to George: Angelina went back home, she told you to contact her with the date of the shop's opening._

With the thought that Mrs. Weasley would drag them if they didn't finish in time, the three young men started their work to try and finish in time. With the incantation 'Reparo', most of the broken glasses, shelves and windows were repaired, although some were not due to have been destroyed with dark magic.

While Harry and Ron kept their work in the shop, George went to the back of the shop, which had been heavily sealed before they had to escape during the war. He was pleased to see that the room was unharmed.

"Well there is good news at least. The ones that destroyed the shop didn't manage to get their hands on the store at the back. All the packages and the experiments we had are still intact, so there's no real loses," uttered George.

As the shop's back was still intact, the repairs took less than George had anticipated. In no time at all, they had brought the shop back to its original look.

George noticed that something was missing, now that the shop was all repaired. Under voice he muttered an incantation and on the back of where the counter was, a black frame with Fred's picture was placed. Under the picture he wrote 'to a brother who died smiling'.

Once they did some prayers for Fred, they finished the shop from the last touches and filled the shelves with the products to sell.

Around four they were finished and to not make the other wait more than it was needed. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had to travel once more under the cloak, but once they were out of the bar and in a deserted alley, Harry got out from under the cloak and together all three of them, disapparated to apparate at the Burrow.

Hermione and Ginny were on the back door step, looking at the playful Crookshanks, as he was running after two gnomes, who likewise were running for their own lives. They heard the familiar cracking noise of someone apparating and within seconds, they saw Harry, George and Ron approach. Ginny greeted them happily as if it had passed a year, although when it came to Harry, she did restrain and simply welcomed him back. Hermione on the contrary looked a bit disturbed. She did greet them all, but once she saw that they were all ok, especially Ron and his eye, she dismissed herself to go to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron as he saw Hermione hurrying up the stairs. "Did something happen while we were away?"

"Don't look at me Ron, I don't have the faintest idea what's going on with her. After Angelina left, she kept dozing off and when she came to herself, she would say that it was only due to lack of sleep," replied Ginny to Ron, who was still looking at the stairs from where Hermione had vanished.

Ron was the first to enter the door and headed upstairs, saying he needed urgently the bathroom. Harry started to suspect something, but let it pass without giving it too much importance. When he was about to head upstairs too to see what happened to Hermione, he was called by Mrs. Weasley, who welcomed him and George back. George excused himself, saying he was tired and was heading for some rest before dinner, leaving Harry to follow Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. As Ginny saw she was the only one left out, she decided to wait for the others to come back home from work, while watching the cat still running after the gnomes.

Around five thirty, all the Weasleys had arrived from home, including Bill who was kept by an unexpected meeting. As Harry saw the Weasleys arrive, he took the occasion to go up stairs, with the excuse to wake George. Getting to his room, he saw that Ron was packing something, but thought it was nothing to worry about.

When he entered George's room, he found him lying asleep on the bed snoring loudly. Harry tried to yell to wake him, but it had no effect, until he used 'sonorous' and that played the trick. All around the house and maybe even a bit in the village nearby heard Harry screaming 'GET UP GEORGE!' George surely took a full blast of it. Half an hour later, when they were all around the table, everyone noticed George's look and were all laughing at him, looking white as a ghost.

"You know mate, if I ever need an alarm clock, I'll call you," George told Harry, as he was helping himself to some seconds.

Without anyone noticing, two things were really odd around the table. Hermione unlike the rest was keeping her self out of any conversation and looked only interested in hearing or eating. But what really was odd and out of place was the lack of appetite in Ron's stomach, he didn't even finish his first place when he said he was full, which was really strange as he usually ate the most.

After dinner, like the day before, the all ended in the living room. Arthur and Molly were talking together on the couch; Fleur was sitting on Bill's lap talking about something in low whispers. George was on the floor, playing a game of exploding snaps with Ginny, who was having fun. Harry was near the fire place, on the floor too, looking at them playing, while taking some furtive glances at Ginny. Charlie was sitting alone on a couch and had fallen asleep. Percy, Ron and Hermione had all headed upstairs after dinner. Percy went to sleep, saying that he wanted to rest, from the days work. Ron said he wanted to sleep, because he was also tired from all the days 'adventures' and Hermione said she wanted to do some light reading, before she would go to sleep.

When time started to fly and started to get late, Mrs. Weasley urged them to go upstairs to sleep for next day's work and asked them, to try not to wake Charlie in the process. Harry was the last to go up, just after Mr. Weasley. When he entered Ron's room, he saw that the lights had been turned off and that Ron had already fallen asleep. Without delaying anymore, Harry changed in his pajamas, took of his glasses, laid gently on the bed and within minutes, he was already asleep.

Around three in the morning, while everyone was sleeping, inside the house a figure was walking, descending slowly the stairs, trying to make perfect silence as not to be heard. The person was sniffing, clearly it had been crying.

"Lumos," whispered a person. Not the same one that was descending the stairs, but one who was sitting on a couch.

It was Ron, who had muttered the incantation. He was already dressed and not in his pajamas. Hermione was the mysterious person on the stairs. Confused, she kept staring at Ron, with her puffy, red eyes. She also was not wearing her pajamas and was carrying a bag, the same one they had used, during the hunt for the Horcruxes.

"Where are you going?" demanded Ron. "You can't hide it and don't try to lie. The cleaning room excuses didn't work, no one cries for just cleaning a room, and neither do I believe you had a quarrel with Ginny. She told us that nothing had happened, except for your strange behaving."

He got up and headed near Hermione who was on the last step of the stairs, "what's wrong Hermione? You can tell me."

"I'm going to Australia," revealed Hermione crying again. "I'm missing my parents and now that Voldemort is dead, I want them back. I didn't want to pressure your family, after all that had happened with Fred, so I was planning the right time to leave." Without knowing, she was crying on Ron's shoulders.

"Well that explains a lot. Why didn't you say it before? Anyway it will be a good way for us, to be able to speak a little between us, without anyone on our backs," uttered Ron stroking her hair to calm her.

"No, you can't come," jumped Hermione, distancing herself from Ron.

"Or else? You don't have an option. You see, even if you manage to elude me now, I can always use the deluminator from Dumbledore to find you," said Ron walking back to the couch, from where he extracted his own bag.

"Why are you insisting so much? It doesn't have anything to do with you, and besides I don't know how long I am going to stay away," Hermione replied.

"I want to be there for you Hermione. I don't want to be separated from you ever again," answered Ron, as he took her hand and dragged her out of the house. "Don't worry, I left a letter to Harry, he will understand the situation and maybe cover for my absence."

Hermione was insecure about this action, the idea of him leaving everything for her. But was puzzled by an improvise question she had been longing to ask to Ron.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" she asked, without having even thought about it.

"Do you have to ask that question?" replied Ron, as he fixed his eyes on Hermione's, waiting for her answer.

For the first time Hermione was puzzled with a question not knowing the answer for it. She kept staring at Ron and his decisive stare, as if the question she was being asked was an illogical one.

"Because, I love you Hermione Granger," he said as he placed a soft and tenderly kiss on her lips.

**A/N: Well this ends another chapter. Love. It really does crazy things, right? Now that Ron has revealed his love, what will happen to the two individuals who had always been seen fighting for the least things? And Hermione? Will she be able to find her parents in Australia? Well stay with me for the next chapter and you'll know.**

**Next Chapter: Mr. Wendell and Mrs. Monica Wilkins **

**Thanks for all your reviews they are really appreciated.**

**If any one would like, I have a small one shot story on Harry and Dumbledore. It's funny and short. Just log on my stories**


	6. Wendell and Monica Wilkins chp6

**A/N: He he, what happened? I thought that last chapter I would be flooded with girls saying how romantic in the reviews :P but I was wrong. Anyway here's the new chapter hope you like it. Read and Review**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from Harry potter, although I own the story.**

**Ps: If you want, I wrote another, one chapter story. It is about Slughorn, Dumbledore and Harry Potter. A funny experience to read. R&R **

_**Wendell and Monica Wilkins**_

Time seemed to have stopped around them. The wind that had been blowing, the leaves that flew with the same wind, even their need to breath, seemed to have vanished. Ron and Hermione were still embraced, kissing each other gently; hand in hand, with the sun at their back starting to rise in the sky, as an orange flame. Time was against them. When they broke up from their kiss, the need to breathe returned, but both remained fixed in place, looking at each others' eyes. Time had fallen back, when they had been in danger of dying at the castle, thinking back as if that had happened centuries ago. Ron's answer to Hermione's question had been an impact on her. She had expected everything but not an open confession, especially from Ron.

In reality, she had been a bit angry at Ron. Since Ginny's incident in the castle with Harry, they had never had the chance to talk about anything. Hermione had thought that Ron had already forgotten about everything that had happened within the castle's walls.

The need of hurry and go looking for her parents had stopped for an instance. She wanted some answers and wanted the truth from him. Then suddenly, when she was about to talk, Ron cut in her words, brushing her lips with his fingers, delicately and gently, stopping her from asking any questions.

"We need to hurry. We'll talk later, I'll promise," said Ron, determined to leave as fast as possible. "If mum was to wake up before we get the chance of leaving, then I'm sure we won't be able to go. And I don't think you would like that now, do you?"

Together, they walked to the border of the Burrow, from where they could have disapparated.

Once on the spot, they gave a last glance back at the house and with the familiar popping sound they were gone. Around the same time, the first residents of the Burrow started to get up. Molly was the first to wake. She was always the first, in order to prepare food for all the others. It was Saturday morning, so apart from Percy, who had some work to do at the ministry, everyone else kept sleeping in their cozy beds. Harry was the first to wake up after Mrs. Weasley. Sitting on his bed, he wore his glasses. He glanced at Ron's bed and noticed that it was empty and that had already been laid out. This was really strange, considering that Ron always overslept and even more on weekends. Near one of Ron's pillow, there had been placed a letter, which was clearly left by Ron. Harry went through the letter a couple of times before believing what he was reading. As he was about to read the letter for a fifth, maybe a sixth time, Ginny stormed into Ron's room, to find that Ron wasn't there.

"Where's Ron, Harry? I need to speak to him, urgently!" said Ginny. She kept looking around, as if waiting for Ron to pop out any second. Harry now that he was fully awake, he started to think a little more about all the sudden things: Ron's bed empty, the letter, Ginny sudden interest in Ron, until everything became clear in his head.

"Now let me guess," mocked Harry. "Hermione is not in your room and you found a letter from her…mmm…telling you that she has left…mmm…to find her parents perhaps? Am I right?"

"H-h-how do you know all of this," said Ginny puzzled, looking at Harry as if he was reading in her mind.

"Because…," started Harry. "For the first time ever there is something that Ron knows far more than all of us, Hermione. Ron was the first to understand Hermione's plans inside out and he left me a letter saying what he had suspected and that he was going to help her in her search. Luckily for them, Mrs. Weasley woke a bit late today, or else it would have been another kind of story." Harry gave a sign and took a deep breath before continuing, "What worries me is…How we are going to explain two missing people without making Mrs. Weasley scream or burst shouting at us."

Harry and Ginny had been unintentionally placed in a hard situation. They knew that they could bluff for a bit with some sort of excuses, until they were discovered. Or else, they could just say the truth and hope for the best. The decision had to be taken fast. Any minute, Mrs. Weasley would be coming to wake them, and two empty beds wouldn't go unnoticed. To their bad luck, Mrs. Weasley read through their worries, and once she saw that two people were missing, while two others were talking silently by themselves. Harry and Ginny having nothing to invent told her the truth and hoped for the best. Harry showed Molly Ron's letter about Hermione. Mrs. Weasley wasn't content with the event, but neither did she look angry.

"Well at least there's Ron with her, she won't be alone," uttered Molly after a while. "Thou I don't like the idea of them leaving without saying anything. Ron should have been more mature, since he had already got a taste of the dangers still out there."

"Mrs. Weasley…erm….I think that's why he followed her," replied Harry gently to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, bless that boy," said Molly a bit more relaxed. "I hope she finds her parents that poor little girl. Now when you feel like it breakfast is served. And if Ron or Hermione contact you, please, do tell us OK?"

They nodded and she left to continue the rendezvous of the residents, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room. Molly's reaction had been far better than the one the youngsters expected. With Mrs. Weasley out, Harry kept silent looking at Ginny, thinking very hard about something to tell her, but no later than her mother left, Ginny was also out of Ron's room. Ginny had been avoiding Harry, since that night with Ron and Hermione at the castle. She had been avoiding any chance of being with him, especially alone. He wanted to talk to her try to re- arrange the situation, maybe not everything was lost. But he knew it wasn't the time yet. As he was heading down to the kitchen, he was joined by George, who was still yawning, scratching his head, near his missing ear. As it was Saturday, breakfast was eaten more slowly, without any hurry for work or what so ever.

It was already half June and officially Hogwarts would have ended. The air had already started to become warmer and the taste of summer was on the lips. After the first commotion, when Mrs. Weasley told everyone about Ron and Hermione, and things had calmed down, breakfast was served. After breakfast, Mr. Weasley decided to spend some quality time with his little daughter, talking about whatever passed through their minds. Harry sat on a couch not far from them, looking out of the window, from where the garden and the garage could be seen.

"Erm…sorry Mr. Weasley, can I talk to you for a second…if you don't mind," said Harry to Author.

"Call me Author son," replied Mr. Weasley, as he stopped from what he was saying to Ginny. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Erm…lately I have been thinking of something…emm…"

"Ginny dear, I think Molly is calling you," said Mr. Weasley

"I didn't hea-…, Oh yes! I think I heard her too," said Ginny, once she understood that her father wanted to talk to Harry, alone.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," muttered Harry.

"Not a problem my dear boy, but please, call me Author,"

"Ok, well, I was thinking back, about some events that happened, since Sirius's death….

The roads were full of people doing their own business, shopping from one shop to the other, entering every shop, except one. This shop looked that it had been closed for several years now. The glasses had been painted black, as not to be seen the inside of it and the building itself looked like a step from falling. It was situated adjacent to an alley, which is always deserted, apart from an occasional tramp. A popping sound echoed in the alley and two persons appeared. They entered quietly in the shop from the back door. The inside of the building was new, like it was used everyday and cared for.

"Bloody hell! What is this place? And why is that clock marking four in the evening, I thought we left the Burrow around five in the morning" Ron told Hermione, while he was still getting over the odd feel of side apparition.

"Oh Ron, Don't tell me you have never heard of time exchange?" said Hermione, looking incredulously at Ron.

"What is it? A muggle thing?" replied Ron.

"No," signed Hermione.

She explained to him the difference in time between one country and another, how it changes from on place to another. Further on, she also told him about the place they were in., as Ron started to ask about where they were.

"Oh, I see. I've heard there are places like these, my dad told me about them, but I never had seen one before," said Ron.

"You really should do a bit of reading Ron. I knew these places from a book I read, 'quick destinations without muggle inconvenience'. For us witches and wizards to travel comfortably, instead of brooms and fire places, they were established certain points for us to apparate in. It was around the nineteen hundreds (1900's) that these points have been done," she said, ending her tutorial to Ron.

"Ok. Well, since you know more than me. Is there… anywhere we can go to sleep? I don't think the floor is a good bed and I don't think we can sleep here, right?" asked Ron looking around him.

"Don't worry, not far from here there is a sort of pub with bedrooms," said Hermione.

"You have thought about this quite a few…erm…how long have you been planning this trip?" asked Ron, looking at how knowledge she was.

"Oh…Ron," cried Hermione. "You don't know how I felt. Since we returned from Hogwarts, I started to look for a way how to bring m-mum and d-dad b-back. It's already passed a year. Since I last saw them…it's painful without them… OH RON!"

She dropped between Ron's arms crying herself out, gripping him tightly, as not to leave her. Ron remembered how painful it had been, when Hermione had decided to alter her parents' mind, in order to protect them. He remembered how many times she kept thinking about them and the times she cried during the night. He wrapped her in his arms, in the desolated store and kept stroking her hair gently, for her to calm down. She kept crying and crying, whilst Ron kept holding her tightly, letting her empty all her feelings. The only sound that could be heard in that desolated shop was Hermione's cry.

Once she started to calm down, Ron kissed her forehead softly, while with his thumb, he rubbed the last tears, still leaking for her red eyes. She was about to give her back to Ron, to compose herself, when Ron grabbed her and hugged her tightly making her head rest on his chest. Without any words, Hermione understood the gesture and remained silent leaning on him, hearing his heart, beating as fast as hers. The feeling of crying was suddenly replaced by a soft blush, as she too started to hold him tightly to her.

After a couple of minutes, they broke apart, ready to start walking, but before they did, Hermione leaned on Ron and kissed him gently on his lips as a thanks for his kindness to her, then Hermione grabbed tightly Ron's right arm and leaned her head softly on it. Together they walked out of the deserted shop, into the road full of muggles, to head to the pub that Hermione had indicated on a map, which she wisely had brought with her, just in case it was needed.

After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a stop in front of a shabby, old looking place. It was situated between two large guest houses, far more modern than the pub. It was done so, so that the muggles wouldn't be attracted to the pub. Hermione and Ron stopped in front of the shop for a second, just to read the shop's label, 'Antipodean Opaleye' pub and guestroom. It was named for the dragon that lived there. Once inside, if it weren't for the different faces and the fact that they were in Australia, they would have thought to have entered the Leaky Cauldron. The insides were identical.

As Hermione knew that she could be recognized as Harry's friend, she had booked a room under a false name. The bartender, after he saw that everything was fine, called for an assistant, to carry their language up to their room. Hermione had thought to travel alone, so she had ordered a single room. Unfortunately, since the rooms were all full, Ron had to share room with her. The bed could have easily accommodated both of them to sleep in it, but Ron decided to sleep on the couch, not to be a bother for her. Hermione wanted to share, but seeing as Ron had decided this for himself, she accepted his terms.

Since it was late to start searching for her parents, Hermione and Ron decided to order some food to their room and spend the rest of the remaining day planning on how to retrieve Mr. and Mrs. Granger. As light and strength started to fade, Hermione headed to take a shower, as Ron arranged the couch to sleep in. After Hermione got out of the bathroom, Ron headed for a wash too, to find Hermione already fallen asleep on her bed when he came out. He kissed her gently on her forehead, stayed watch a little by the window and slowly he went to his couch for his night's sleep.

Ron was the first to wake up next morning. The couch wasn't exactly the best place to sleep on. Hermione was still sleeping when he woke up, so Ron took the opportunity to take a shower in peace. Once he was finished, he headed downstairs to order and bring up breakfast. Several minutes later he was on his way to their room, carrying a large tray with their breakfast on it. Upon entering the room, he heard the shower and noticed that Hermione had woken up. He laid the breakfast on a table and went to lie down on the bed, as the couch had proven not to be comfortable. When Hermione got out, she couldn't help but smile at Ron. He had fallen asleep on the bed. She saw that he had already brought up breakfast, so after a warm gentle wake up, both of them started to eat. While eating Hermione explained to Ron what they were going to do and once they were finished from eating, they set out to start the search.

Once outside, Ron gave a huge yawn and started to follow Hermione's lead. Ron was amazed by a lot of muggle things. After all, he only went in muggle residents to rescue Harry from the Dursleys and when Harry had been of age. As they walked around, from one place to another, in search of her parents, Ron kept asking about muggle things to Hermione, while passersby would stare at him in surprise. They kept looking in every corner, for the names Wendell and Monica Wilkins, the names under which Hermione had filled her parents mind instead of their own. Unfortunately, the first day proved to be a total disaster.

Ron spotted a muggle's ice-cream shop and thought to cheer Hermione with one. He disappeared from Hermione's side, only to appear a few seconds later, holding two ice-crams in his hands.

"Erm…Ron, how did you buy these?" said Hermione, taking a lick at her ice-cream. After all she thought that Ron only knew how to use gallons, sickles and knuts.

"Well I knew someday I would need to learn how to use muggle money," answered Ron, taking a lick at his ice-cream too. "You see, I was planning with Harry, to come with you once you decide to go back looking for your parents, although in my plans, Harry was included… anyway…erm…Oh…when we were repairing the shop, I asked Harry to teach me how to use muggle's money and he happily thought me between one work and another." This took Hermione by surprise, the fact that Ron had been planning to retrieve her parents was something that she would have never thought Ron would do. "Thanks to Harry, I know how to use these papers. He gave me lessons using his own money and then he said that I could keep it, without having to return it back. But hey, muggles sure like to complicate life, I mean why all these numbers…and types of coins and paper…"

As the day was still long for them to call it over and head back to the pub, Ron decided to head for the beach. After all Hermione had told him a lot about how nice they were in Australia. After changing in there swimming suit, which with magic lasted only a second, they headed on the sand to find a good spot to stay. Once they found a decent spot to stay in, they gave away and relaxed their nerves. After a couple of silent minutes, Ron started to look at Hermione. Her bikini matched the color of his shorts, which was green. He noticed how much Hermione had matured not just mentally, but physically too. Hermione turned her head to talk to Ron, when he blushed and turned the other side, his face turning Weasley red. Hermione chuckled, as she saw that Ron had been eying her throughout, although, now that she thought about it and saw, she couldn't keep from staring at how much muscular Ron had become. All the danger that they had been in and all the times they had to struggle to get out of bad situations seemed to have left some effects on Ron's body. There were also still some traces of scratches, which had been provided in the war at Hogwarts. When Ron had managed to face her again, she was as red as he was, looking completely embarrassed. Without uttering a word, they got up, walked to the sea and took a good swim to clear their redness.

The water was very clear and it felt cool and refreshing on their skins. As they swam around, occasionally laughing about something, they eased their minds. As time moved and they got bored of swimming, together, they got out to lie down on the sand to sunbath. Hermione fell asleep pretty fast, lying on her stomach giving her back to the sun. Ron noticed that many surrounding men were using some kind of liquid, which they were spreading on their women. From under his voice he muttered 'accio' and one of the bottles zoomed in his hand. Ron imitated the others and poured some of the transparent liquid on Hermione's back. When she felt the cold liquid on her back, she woke with a shock, but remaining still in place. As she felt Ron's hands on her back, she relaxed even more comfortably. She had thought that with all the things Ron went through, his hands would be rough, but that proved to be wrong. His hands were messaging her so delicately that she fell asleep again.

"Mione, Wake up, its getting late and we should start heading back to our room," whispered Ron, trying to wake her as gently as possible.

"Five more minutes, dad," replied Hermione, still sleeping.

Ron noticed that around her eyes were watery, not from the sea, but from new tears. Seeing that no one was close enough to see them, Ron took out his wand and clothed Hermione with a quick spell. To spare her the discomfort of side apparition, Ron lifted her in his arms, like a bride and walked her back to the pub. He didn't give any credit to all the people looking at him, or what they might have been thinking or saying. Once they were inside of their room, Ron laid her gently on the bed, to message his poor arms, from the pain of having held Hermione so long.

As they hadn't eaten anything since the ice-cream, Ron stomach started to growl. He ordered enough food for two persons, just in case Hermione would awake feeling hungry. His predictions didn't prove wrong, in fact after Hermione got over the strange feeling of having awakened in the pub. She took a seat near Ron and started to eat. After they ate and washed, Hermione went to her bed and Ron went to his couch for another uncomfortable night. Ron was too tired to even complain about how uncomfortable he was going to sleep again. When he was about to fall asleep, Hermione woke him up. As he opened his eyes slowly, he saw that Hermione was crying again and that she was holding a pillow from the bed close to her chest.

"What's the matter Hermione?" asked Ron. "Hermione, go get some sleep you need it for tomorrow."

"Ron…can you…can you sleep with me please?" asked Hermione. "I-I…don't want to be alone."

Ron mastering all of his remaining strength, managed to drag his own body to the bed. Hermione laid next to Ron, turned her head to face him, kissed him on the cheeks and muttered thanks. Ron smiled at her gesture and pulled her even closer to him. He made her rest her head on his chest, while he placed his hand on her shoulder. Hermione heard Ron's heart beat, once... twice...thrice,,, a steady rythem that relaxed her and took her on a good night's rest.

As morning came, it proved hard for the two of them to wake up. The need to wake up seemed to be far away. As time pressed, reluctantly Hermione got up to get washed, leaving Ron still sleeping. When she came out to see that Ron was still sleeping, she couldn't help, but smile at him. She ordered breakfast and when it was delivered to their room, she gently woke Ron up.

"Good morning Mione," said Ron, emitting a rather largely yawn

"Good morning Ron," replied Hermione, taking a sip of her coffee. "You should eat breakfast and take a shower, we have a new day ahead and we already overslept." Hermione was already back to her usual self

As Ron ate quietly, Hermione explained what they were going to do that day. Once he was finished both from Hermione's instructions and breakfast, he headed for a second on the bed. From second, they became minutes and for them not to become hour, Hermione threatened to soak him with freezing water. Not to give her a chance, Ron hurried to the bathroom. Only when he got out of the shower did he remember to have forgotten his cloths outside. As he didn't hear any sounds, he thought Hermione was already waiting for him downstairs. Quietly he got out of the bathroom wearing only his towel. He was already hurrying back in the bathroom, when Hermione came face to face with him. She immediately noticed that Ron was only wearing his towel nothing more. Turning scarlet pink she looked opposite of him with her back to him. Ron hurried inside the bathroom, closed the door, only to get out five minutes later as scarlet pink as Hermione had been. Putting the small incidents out of their mind the two youngsters headed back outside the pub, for another day's research.

The day seemed fortunate, in less than three hours; they had located the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins, following a muggle's instruction. The house was nearly a copy of Hermione's old one. Although Hermione had modified their memory, their taste didn't seem to have been effected at all. On Ron's idea, they were to pretend to be from a muggles organization. After devising the plan, Ron stepped close enough to ring the door bell. In a minute a woman appeared at the door, who Ron took to be Hermione's mother, from her appearance.

"Erm…sorry to bother you lady, is this the residence of Wendell and Monica Wilkins?" asked Ron.

"Eee…yes…is something wrong?" asked back Hermione's mother.

"Not at all. We are from the house control department and are here for a quick look at your house to see that everything is in order," replied Ron calmly as possible.

"Yes sure dear, come in, I'll call my husband too."

"Yes that would be great," replied Ron.

She welcomed them, as she would have done with any guests, although, she couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight of Hermione. She sat them in the living room, as for her to go and call her husband.

"I can't Ron, I'm scared," said Hermione crying.

"You have to, I'm no good at memory charms," he told her, gripping her hand tightly to his.

Once Ron had managed to calm Hermione down, all they had to do was wait for the Wilkins to come back, so they could return to be Mr. and Mrs. Granger. As the two appeared in front of Hermione and Ron, Hermione took out her wand and with a single swing muttered 'Obliviate'. Her parents went ridged and their eyes got unfocused.

"Ron…stay by me please," plead Hermione. "Once they come back to their senses, t-they will remember that night when I placed the spell on them. Please stay by me, I don't know what they will think of me Ron, I don't know if they will ever be able to forgive what I've done.

"I'll stay with you Hermione, don't worry."

After a short time, both her mother and her father started to get conscious again. Mr. Granger was the first to snap out of the spell. He looked around, feeling a stranger in a house he had lived for more than a year. He was soon joined by his wife, who looked as surprised and confused as he was. As they came to their full senses, both parents could only remember one thing clearly, it was the moment when Hermione had placed the spell on them.

"Why Hermione, What happened, why did you use magic on us?" asked Mrs. Granger in a shocked voice.

Hermione was too shocked and near to tears again, to be able to tell them the whole story. Ron taking over, helped Mr. and Mrs. Granger to sit on the sofa and placed the tearing Hermione between them. He took out his wand and conjured four glasses, which he filled up from a bottle of fire whisky, which he had brought just for this case, when they would be explaining or re-telling the story of all that had happened, actually it was Harry's idea for the whisky as it had proven efficient more than once.

"Trust me you're going to need that," told Ron to both Hermione's parents. "This won't be a nice story."

And so he began, retelling the story that had been continuously been recounted over and over to everyone. He started with why they had been placed under a spell and why they were in that house. From there he stepped in filling them with what Harry, Hermione and he himself went through. As time passed the Grangers were filled with all the details and as Ron had said, they really needed the drink later. By the end of Ron's story, with why they had come to Australia, Hermione's mother was holding tight her daughter, crying and brushing her daughter's hair with her hand, as Hermione was crying herself out on her mother.

"Thanks…Ron I believe right? Thanks for taking care of our daughter and thanks for coming with her here," thanked Mr. Granger, as he himself was hugging his only daughter.

Mrs. Granger looked like the happiest woman in the world. While Mr. Granger was still talking to Hermione and Ron, she went to prepare dinner for everyone. Mr. Granger kept asking question after another, feeling like some things didn't seem right. Hermione having finally regained control, although some tears still flowed from her eyes, was happily responding to all her father's questions smiling brightly. As this was a long time, since Hermione had seen her parents, Ron decided to lay silently on one of the sofas and watch Hermione, finally happy. Hermione noticed Ron's reaction and pulled him from his shirt, right behind her.

"So Ron, how are your parents? Fine I hope, I'm sorry to hear of your brother loss, may he rest in peace," said Mr. Granger gravely. Mr. Granger had known the Weasleys family since Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's second year, when they were in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. "Now that I'm thinking…mmm…Where's Harry? I thought he's usually always with you."

Hermione turned scarlet pink, when her father had asked the question. She had answered all of his questions so far, but this; it was something she was very shy about. She knew that this question might have popped out. The fact that Harry hadn't come was strange, as the three never left each other. Luckily for her, she wasn't the one to respond to Mr. Granger's question. Ron faced Mr. Granger calmly, but with decision in his eyes.

"About that…erm…Mr. Granger…you know that I told you the whole story…well… I skipped a little part. Even if we DID invite Harry to come with us, he would have declined. You see at the Burrow being so numerous, it isn't easy to talk," stated from Ron, receiving an approving nod from Mr. Grange. "And as Hermione decided to come looking for you, I came with her."

"I still don't understand," said Mr. Granger. "What does talking; have to do with Harry not coming along?"

"Well you see…erm…how should I say this…mmm…Well Hermione is my girlfriend," revealed finally Ron.

Thanks to his luck, Ron was saved from Mr. Granger's answer by Mrs. Granger, who had called them for dinner. What was to be a motivated dinner turned out to be into a mute one. Mr. Granger kept silently eating, with small intervals to eye Ron.

"OK this has gone too far, what's happening? Why are you all suddenly quite?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione explained to her mother what had just happened and Mr. Granger's reaction to the news. Mrs. Granger had heard only the part, where Hermione told her that she was dating Ron.

"Oh…my little baby is dating her first boy," said close to tears Mrs. Granger, as she took Ron's hands and hugged him to her.

"MUM! Don't embarrass me please!" said Hermione to her mother, as she turned scarlet pink when she saw Ron near to laugh.

After the news, dinner resumed normally with everyone talking, except Mr. Granger, who kept eating in silence. Once dinner was finished Mr. Granger was the first to leave the table. While Hermione helped her mother clean the kitchen, Ron went to wait for them in the living room. Since Mr. Granger had left first from the kitchen, Ron wasn't surprised to see him sitting on the couch, pretending to read, as Ron saw it.

"Ron…would you mind if we talked a little?" asked Mr. Granger. "Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about Ron."

"Yeah sure," replied Ron.

"Not here…mmm…lets go in that room, I want to speak alone if you don't mind,"

"No problems, lead the way sir," said Ron.

"Call me Harold."

As they entered the room, both Ron and Harold sat down opposite of each other. For the first five minutes there was complete silence, with occasional noises or voices from the kitchen.

"As Hermione had told you surely, she is my only daughter and I believe you quite understand that she is my most precious thing. Now don't get any wrong intentions Ron, I'm not going to say to leave my daughter alone, or to obligate you to do something against your will, but as a father I want her to have the best."

"And I want to give her that sir," replied honestly Ron.

"I'm sure you will, but still, I wish to get to know you a bit before I approve too. Although I don't think my opinion will matter a lot. Hermione had frequently spoken about you and she always wore a bright smile, when she talked about you."

The two men kept talking alone, with Mr. Granger asking Ron all sorts of questions. Meanwhile, still cleaning in the kitchen Hermione and her mom were having a motivated talk.

"Mum...stop it, you're making me blush" said Hermione between laughing and trying to stop her mother.

"Well he is cute, isn't he?" replied Mr. Granger laughing, as Hermione started to get a bit pink. "Ohh…how I wish to see your father talking to him, that would surely be funny. You know your granddad did the same thing to your father, when he started to date me."

"Really? Oh…I hope Ron we'll be OK…" said Hermione preoccupied with Ron's position.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll have him back whole…so…how about we finish these and wait for them in the living room?"

"OK mum."

Time flowed for the two groups and soon all four of them were in the same room, with Hermione near Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Granger next to them.

"Well I guess now that everything is back to normal, we can go back to our old house, right? What do you think Monica?" asked Harold.

"Oh… I'd love to Harold, but we have already paid till the end of June, might as well enjoy them," responded his wife.

"OK dear. Now Ron, Hermione, dears, why don't you go back to that place you were staying at and retrieve your belongings. I guess you could stay here till the end of June, if it's OK for you Ron," added Mr. Granger.

"I don't think they will object, although it's better to contact them, I think they might become too worried," said Ron.

With the help of Hermione, Ron sent a message through his patronus to inform the Weasleys, that they had found the Grangers and had placed back their memories and that they would be staying there till the end of June. Waiting for the Weasley's reply, Ron and Hermione headed back for the last time to the pub, to retrieve their things. In less than an hour, they were back to the house, with all of their stuff. As they were about to head upstairs, a weasel patronus appeared through one of the opened window.

"Oh, thank god you're OK, I was getting worried… yes dear, you can stay if you wish. Hermione if your parents would like to come, we would gladly invite them for dinner. I'll await your reply," and with the last word still echoing, the weasel disappeared.

"Tell you father Ron, that we would gladly accept the invitation," Mr. Granger said.

"OK sir, but first, if you don't mind, I would like you to keep the story between me and Hermione a secret, until we are ready to reveal it. You see, you're the first to know about this."

Once Mr. Granger nodded in agreement, with the help of Hermione once more, Ron replied with the date they would be arriving at the Burrow. As the day was still young, and none of the four had anything else to do, they went out, with Hermione and her mother shopping a bit and with Ron trying to explain the rules of quidditch to her father. As it started to get a bit darker, the four retreated back to their house, for a long night rest, after all that had just occurred in the past few hours.

"Now Ron you'll be sleeping upstairs first room, it's small but quiet comfortable…"

"Everything is better than the pub's couch, sir," Ron interrupted Mrs. Granger laughing.

"Well OK…" laughed Mrs. Granger. "And you Hermione, you can sleep in the room just in front of Ron's. Ours will be adjacent to yours dear."

"We're going to sleep, our minds need to rest a bit after all we had learned," said Mr. Granger. With that both He and his wife headed to sleep. "Now you two don't stay awake for too long OK?"

"Yes dad."

"Hermione, are you happy now?" asked Ron later, when they were alone in the room.

"Yes Ron, I am," replied Hermione jumping on him, hugging him tightly to her, as if he was the most precious treasure in the world.

"Well, I'm tired too. Do you want to retreat to our rooms?"

"OK," said Hermione and loosing her grip on him they headed upstairs together.

Just before entering their separate rooms, they furtively kissed each other, not to be seen by anyone, and headed in their own room. Ron was exhausted and fell asleep immediately upon resting his head on the pillow.

_Now everything is back to normal. I can't wait to get back to our old house and get back with our old, normal lives. I wonder how Harry and Ginny had managed against Mrs. Weasley _thought Hermione. _Well at least if I don't know that, one thing is certain. I love you Ron, good night, my red haired boy. _With the last thought, Hermione laid her head gently on her pillow and finally she got to have a relaxing night.

**A/N: Ahh! isn't it sweet? Did you like this love chapter between Ron and Hermione?**

**As time is passing since Voldemort's farewell, things are starting to get normal, as normal as in the wizarding world could be. Stay with me to see what will happen to all the Weasley's members and will Ron and Hermione reveal their now official relation? **

**You'll know soon with the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Back to normality**

**Review your thoughts, they are really appreciated. Thanks. Stay with me as always.**


End file.
